Neo Destiny II: The Experiment 2010 Saga
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: There's a another mutant Genetic Experiment with the power to control the elements and villians from the anime and Cartoon shows will fight Goku, Kenshin and their allies to clam it. UPDATE Ch 14-15 are uploaded
1. Chapter 1: Sear power

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
(Opening theme Music: Metal Gear Solid 2 Main Theme)  
  
The Year 2004 another Genetic Experiment has been unlashed on a small neo Hawaii Island and unlike the others this one despairs total and pure Destruction of all life. With the ability to hide in human form and powerful over the 4 elements of earth he could do just that. How ever there are other forces who want to use 2010's powers for there on selfish deeds. But 2010 serves no master!  
  
Chapter 1: Sear power  
  
On a roof top of a building a man sizes alien stands as it begun to power up. A man with a red bandana and white Gi watches as a Red Aura begun to glow. And a loud screams was heard all around the island.  
  
Ryu (Looking up): What on earth is that screaming coming from?  
  
(The red aura jumps off the roof and see Ryu in font of him)  
  
Ryu (Looking at 2010): What is that? I sense a strong aura in it thought.   
  
(2010 begin to fire eye beams at Ryu and he blocks them with his arms)  
  
Ryu: Looks like I have no choice but to fight him. (Gathering Ki into his hands) Hadou Ken!!!  
  
(Ryu use one of his Trade Mark attacks but 2010 grabs it and has absorbed it into his hands and aims it right into a School building)  
  
Ryu (Turning around): Hey are you crazy there could be people in there!  
  
(2010 laugh evilly)  
  
  
  
(From out of the sky Goku drops in)  
  
Ssj Goku: So that was your power level I'm sensing. Who are you and why are you terrorizing these people?  
  
(2010 responded to Goku with a blast of flames from his mouth)  
  
Ssj Goku (jumping over the flames): Whoa looks like you have some control over fire.  
  
Ryu: Hey I don't know who you are but I think this thing sees us as an enemy.  
  
(2010 Sense someone coming and runs off)  
  
Ssj Goku (Turning back to normal): Hey where do you think you're going?  
  
Stitch: Cousin?  
  
(Goku and Ryu turn around and see a Stitch looks at them)  
  
Goku: What is this one?  
  
Lilo: that's my dog Stitch.  
  
Goku (Shocked): Are you sure that's a dog?   
  
Stitch: Cousin an away.  
  
Goku: You mean that big guy who just few off that's your cousin?  
  
Ryu: Excuse me what does he mean by "Cousin" it does seem to anything like the others.  
  
Lilo: Jumba that he a lose cannon.  
  
Goku (Thinking): What does she mean by Lose cannon? (Turning to Lilo) Why don't you take us to this Jumba person?  
  
(Meanwhile in Kyoto)  
  
Shishio: I see that you been busy Hoji.  
  
Hoji: Yes Lord Shishio I just heard that a Genetic Experiment: 2010 have been spotted in Hawaii. And unlike the others this one has some power over the elements.  
  
Shishio: Hmm that's on our side we'll be able to get rip of Himura the Battosai and Son Goku and begin the takeover.  
  
Hoji: But Lord Shishio Experiment: 2010 isn't someone who would want to serve you he may try to destroy us.  
  
Shishio (Turning around): I have my ways in bring 2010 to our side before Gantu can capture.  
  
Cobra Commander (Walking into the hall ways): He's right who 2010's power noone shall be able to stop us not even GIJOE shall stop us.  
  
Shishio: Looks like you agree Cobra Commander.  
  
Destro: You two want to use that freak Hoji could be right that thing could turn on us.  
  
Dr. Mindbender: I have a mind control device that could bring 2010 into our control.  
  
Cobra Commander: Good work Mindbender Zartan you and the Dreadnok shall fine 2010 and bring him to us.  
  
Zartan: Yes Cobra Commander.  
  
To Be Continue 


	2. Chapter 2: The Experiment hunt begins

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
On a roof top of a building a man sizes alien stands as it begun to power up. A man with a red bandana and white Gi watches as a Red Aura begun to glow. And a loud screams was heard all around the island. Ryu from Capcom Street Fighter Zero Series came face to face with 2010 as it begin to attack him and then Goku (The Dragon Ball Z Version) Jumps in to lead a hand by 2010 few off just was he sense Lilo and Stitch coming. Meanwhile in Kyoko, Japan Makoto Shishio was informed by Hoji about 2010 and he and Cobra Commander plans to use him in their plans to overthrow the United Nations and take over the world.   
  
Chapter 2: The Experiment hunt begins  
  
(Back in Hawaii Goku and Ryu were take to Lilo and Stitch's home)  
  
Goku: Hello is anyone home?  
  
Pleakley (Opening the door): Yes may I help you?  
  
Goku: Hi my name is Goku a young girl and her dog Lilo and Stitch told us that Dr. Jumba Jookiba is here.  
  
Jumba (Walking outside): Now would you ask of me?  
  
Goku: One of your experiments called 2010 has been unlashed.  
  
Jumba (Shocked): Did you say 2010?  
  
Ryu: Yes that's the one.  
  
Jumba: So he is finally been set free.  
  
Goku: Who is he?  
  
Jumba: Experiment 2010 is a rouge experiment. Who kill people for his own amusement?  
  
Ryu: Why did you create that Monster?  
  
  
  
Jumba: You must be putting the blame on Hamstervile. He's the one who made to too strong.   
  
Goku: In other words you have to intentions in trying to make another Frieza.  
  
(After hearing Frieza's name Pleakley jumped into the roof)  
  
Goku (Sweat drop): Hey? Wasn't something I said?  
  
Pleakley: It's that name is said.  
  
Goku: You don't have to worry about Frieza I defeated that monster.  
  
Pleakley (coming down from the roof): Now that's a relief.  
  
(Piccolo few and land near Goku)  
  
Piccolo: Jumba do you think that Hamstervile would try to reclaim 2010.  
  
  
  
Jumba: As usual he would send Gantu. But there's a flaw in 2010's programming.  
  
Lilo: What kind?  
  
Jumba: He serves no master and tries to destroy anyone and everything that would tries to force him to do what they want.  
  
Piccolo: This is bad I just heard that Shishio and Cobra Commander have sent the Dreadnoks to capture 2010.  
  
Vegeta: So mummy face to trying to use 2010 for his Kuni Tori. I say we hunt down 2010 and throe him up lib from lib.  
  
Ryu: Hey where did you come from?  
  
Goku: You must have sense its power as well Vegeta. How ever we can do this alone I'll go to Tokyo to find Kenshin.  
  
(Goku use intent transmission to teleport to Tokyo, Meanwhile with Trunks and Goten who are coming out of high School when Gohan called Goten on his cell phone)  
  
Goten: Hello?  
  
[Gohan: Goten did you and Trunks see Dad or Vegeta]  
  
Goten: No we haven't why?  
  
[Gohan: a Police Officer told us that 3 of the Jupon Gatana have spotted in West City]   
  
Goten: What are they doing here?  
  
[Gohan: I don't know if you see dad please let him know]  
  
(After Goten turn off his cell Phone Trunks looks up sense some wired power level)  
  
Trunks: Hey you felt that?  
  
Goten (Now beginning to sense 2010's power level): Yeah but who is it?  
  
Boy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! What happine to my car!? Somebody ruin it!  
  
Goten: Looks like someone stomped it.  
  
Boy: How would someone stomped on a car.  
  
Girl: Look!  
  
Trunks: What is that?  
  
(Gantu comes in and pushes Trunks out of the way)  
  
Gantu: You 2010 who is your master?  
  
2010: I serve NO ONE!!!  
  
(2010 Gathers Ki from is hands and fires a big blast of Ki)  
  
Trunks: Look out!  
  
(Everyone duck from the blast as it blows up another car)  
  
Goten: Hey just who do you think you are? You could have hurt someone!  
  
2010: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!   
  
Goten: What's so funny?  
  
(2010 zoomed forward and elbow smash Goten into Gantu. And a energy blast hit 2010 is the back)  
  
2010 (Looking up): Who did that!!!  
  
Jenny XJ9: Hey that didn't hurt him?  
  
Gantu: A female robot? I have no time for this 2010 you are going back to Hamstervile.  
  
Trunks: Hey who's Hamstervile?  
  
Gantu: That's none of your concern.  
  
Trunks Oh yes it is this beast must be the reason the Jupon Gatana have been stopped around here.   
  
Chou: The Teenager is right there Gantu and 2010 is going to Lord Shishio.  
  
Gantu: And who are you?  
  
Chou: The name is Chou the Sword hunter of the Jupon Gatana. Lord Shishio and Cobra Commander plan to put 2010 to work for them so why do you move aside and I'll bring 2010 back to Kyoto to meet his new masters.  
  
Gantu: And what if you I fell like it?  
  
Chou (Pointing out one of his swords at Gantu): Hey shark face I think you don't know who you are dealing with isn't that right Fire Fly?  
  
(Fire Fly walks in with 35 B.A.T's and Owl Ninjas)  
  
Fire Fly: Chou is right Gantu if you don't get out of the way we'll make you regret the day you step foot on this planet.  
  
To Be Continue 


	3. Chapter 3: New Allies

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
Son Goku and Ryu were taking to Lilo and Stitch's home where they met 2010's Co-Creator Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He has told the two fighters that 2010's Main-Creator Hamstervile made him too strong. So Strong that he's beyond anyone's control. To make the matter worst Piccolo has told Goku that Shishio and Cobra Commander have sent the Dreadnoks to Hawaii to capture 2010 however 2010 found his way to Satan City (Hercule City or Orange star City what ever) and as Teenagers Trunks and Goten came face to face with two force who are about to fight to Clam 2010.  
  
Chapter 3: New Allies  
  
Chou (Pointing out one of his swords at Gantu): Hey shark face I think you don't know who you are dealing with isn't that right Fire Fly?  
  
(Fire Fly walks in with 35 B.A.T's and Owl Ninjas)  
  
Fire Fly: Chou is right Gantu if you don't get out of the way we'll make you regret the day you step foot on this planet.  
  
(XJ9 land next to Trunks and Goten)  
  
Jenny XJ9: What's going on here?  
  
Goten: We don't even know ourselves.  
  
Trunks: Hey Goten I think we should get out of here.  
  
Goten: How do we plan to do that? There's B.A.T's everywhere.  
  
[Hamstervile (Calling on Gantu's intercom): Gantu what's think you so long to bring me back 2010.]  
  
Gantu: I have some problems.  
  
[Hamstervile: What problems?]  
  
Chou: You're hearing one of Gantu's problems Hamstervile I think you should kiss your Experiment 2010 good bye.  
  
(2010 Jumps into the air and runs down 20 owl Ninja)  
  
Gantu: Get back here! Trog!  
  
Chou: Fire Fly send out the B.A.T's at that shark face.  
  
(Cobra Battle Android Troopers begin to open fire on Gantu as he runs after 2010)  
  
Jenny XJ9: I have to him the guy!  
  
(Chou throws one of his swords into the ground)  
  
Chou: No so fast Jenny one more step and I'll hack your Girl-Bot arms right off.  
  
Jenny XJ9: I don't give in to Terrorist.  
  
Trunks: Chou what do Shishio and Cobra Commander want with that thing?  
  
Chou: Well Trunks that's for me to know and you, Goten and XJ9 to find out!  
  
Ssj Trunks (Turning Super Saiyan): I see then we'll have to beat you up to get the answers. (Gathering Ki over his head) Finish Buster!!  
  
(A Big energy blast went right for Chou and he slice's the energy ball in half)  
  
Chou: You'll have to do better then that Trunks.  
  
(Reigun Beam!!!!!)  
  
Fire Fly: Who did that Yusuke?  
  
Arnold (From in the sky): No me.  
  
Chou: You're that football head Kid from Hey Arnold only older just like Trunks and Goten here.  
  
Arnold (Coming down into the Ground): I heard that you being after something called 2010 and Koenma assign me to stop you and Fire fly.  
  
Fire Fly: Who are what army? Unlike your Predecessor: Yusuke you're by yourself.  
  
Gerald (Jumping in): That's where you're wrong.  
  
(Gerald, Stinky, Sid, Harold, and Curly now coming in)  
  
Sid: Do you think we let Arnold take up the job as the new Spirit Detective by himself?  
  
Chou (Sweat drop): Whoa 6 Boys, 2 Half Saiyans and one Girl-Bot?   
  
Fire Fly (Taking out his blow torch): We have no time to deal with Teenagers.  
  
(Fire Fly made a wall of flames so he and Chou can make there escaped)  
  
Fire Fly: See ya Boys and XJ9!  
  
Jenny XJ9: they are getting away!  
  
Arnold: Stand back. (Gather Ki from his fist) HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!!!!!  
  
(Arnold create a whirlwind blowing away the wall of flames)  
  
Goten: Hey that's one of Ranma's techniques? Hey Since when you are the Detective of the Spirit World now what happine to Yusuke?  
  
Arnold: You mean the previous spirit detective Botan told me about? Well He and Keiko are married and had a 4 year old daughter like your older brother Gohan and Videl did.  
  
  
  
Goten: You mean Pan?  
  
  
  
Trunks: So Koenma made you the new Spirit Detective now.   
  
  
  
Arnold: Yes.  
  
(Cell Phone rings)  
  
Arnold: Yes?  
  
[Botan: Arnold I just saw a Shank like alien chasing 2010 downtown and also there are a group of Cobra B.A.T's going after him.]  
  
Arnold: Okay we'll get is there as soon as possible.  
  
Trunks: Gantu is still after that 2010 thing.  
  
(Later that afternoon)  
  
Gantu: 2010 must be around here somewhere.  
  
Voice: I'm sorry but that Experiment 2010 is too dangerous for Hamstervile or Makoto Shishio to control.  
  
Gantu (taking out his laser gun): Who said that?  
  
(A red haired Samurai with a cross shape scar stand in front of Gantu)  
  
Gantu: You're that Manslayer known as the Battosai.  
  
Kenshin: I was known by that name. And beside that your Okashira Hamstervile is blind to the fact that he has made his own creation to powerful to be control by anyone not even Makoto Shishio won't be able to control regardless on how strong he is. Also Goku and Ryu told me that you would be trying to go after it.  
  
Gantu: I don't know who is this Goku and Ryu but I must capture 2010.  
  
Kenshin (getting ready to draw out his Reverse Blade Sword): I'm sorry but you'll have to get pass me.  
  
Gantu (Getting ready to pull the trigger of his gun): If you are going to get in my way then I have no choice but you get rid of you Himura.  
  
(Both Kenshin and Gantu begin to look at one another as the wind begun to pick up as there Battle Auras begun to surround them they heard the sound of a cat moving from a garbage can Kenshin move forward)   
  
  
  
Gantu (Firing his gun): I have you!!!  
  
Kenshin (Dodging his fire): Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu!!!! Ryu Kan Sen!!!  
  
(Kenshin swings his sword back, if positioned on the side, hitting the back of Gantu's neck. Sending him into the wall)  
  
Gantu (Spiting up Blood): You'll pay for that.  
  
Kenshin (Getting into fighting position): I'm sorry but I don't have that much money at this time.  
  
Gantu (Yelling in the pissed out Voice): I don't mean with money you joker!!!  
  
Joker: Jokes? Huh I'm all about Jokes Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!! (Throwing Kenshin a Joker Bomb) Hey Kenshin catch!  
  
Let go Gantu unless you want to be blown to bits.  
  
(As Gantu ran off with the Joker, Sanosuke kicks the bomb like a football as it explodes in mid air)  
  
  
  
Kenshin: Thanks Sano.  
  
Sanosuke: No problem Kenshin.  
  
(Arnold, Trunks and the other comes in)  
  
Arnold: Hey was that the Joker?  
  
Goten: Yeah that was him.  
  
Trunks (Turning to Kenshin): I see that you ran into Gantu.  
  
Kenshin: Yes and it would seem that he's hell bent on return 2010 to its Creator.  
  
Jenny XJ9: Okay but what's the Joker had to do with this?  
  
To Be Continue 


	4. Chapter 4: An alliance with Slade

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
While in Satan City Trunks, Goten and XJ9 met Arnold who is now the new Spirit Detective and his friends. In the meantime Gantu came face to face with Kenshin Himura he told them that 2010 is too powerful for anyone to take control of. But Gantu did not care what Kenshin says. So the Two fought one another even though the fight was in Kenshin's favor the Joker interfered. And now what's does the Joker have to do with 2010? There could be another sinister Plan by another villain.  
  
Chapter 4: An alliance with Slade  
  
(Arnold, Trunks and the other comes in)  
  
Arnold: Hey was that the Joker?  
  
Goten: Yeah that was him.  
  
Trunks (Turning to Kenshin): I see that you ran into Gantu.  
  
Kenshin: Yes and it would seem that he's hell bent on return 2010 to its Creator.  
  
Jenny XJ9: Okay but what's the Joker had to do with this?  
  
(After deluding Kenshin and the others Gantu was taking into an underground base)  
  
Gantu: You Clown I demand to know where are you taking me?  
  
Joker: Oh keep you boxers one Gantu you'll know in do time.  
  
Shadowy figure: Ahhhhhhh just who I been waiting for.  
  
Gantu: Who are you?  
  
Slade: I'm Slade and I want to bring 2010 into my control and you're going to aide me.  
  
Gantu: And if I say no?  
  
Slade: Now Mr. Gantu the Joker here could had let you be at Rurouni Kenshin's mercy you know. And besides you don't want it upset my associates.  
  
Gantu: What associates?  
  
Skeletor: Well you're looking at one of them.  
  
Gantu (Shocked): Skeletor!  
  
Slade: Yes and that's not all The Kingpin is one of my associates as well.  
  
Skeletor: Let's not forget what's in face.  
  
Dr. Drakken: It's Drakken.  
  
Skeletor: So it is.  
  
Slade: So Mr. Gantu will you cooperate with me?  
  
Gantu: You 3 will have to talk to Hamstervile about this he created 2010  
  
Kingpin: You mean him?  
  
Gizmo comes in with Hamstervile locked up in a cage  
  
Hamstervile: Unhand me you little punk!  
  
Gizmo: No shut you mouth up!  
  
Slade: So you're Hamstervile.  
  
Hamstervile: Who is this man is the mask Gantu explain.  
  
  
  
Slade: He's here because I give the older Hamstervile I want to put 2010 to work for me.   
  
Hamstervile: He's my creation.  
  
Slade: Once I use this collar on him will be on servant and Shishio and Cobra Commander won't be able to stop me in my plans.  
  
Man: Mr. Slade we have pin pointed 2010's location.  
  
Slade: Good.  
  
Gantu: In case you haven't notice a samurai name Kenshin Himura is in the way.  
  
Slade: and so he is that's why you're here. I know that Shishio and Cobra Commander plans to take over earth by overthrowing the UN. I plan to use 2010 to weaken the planet's military forces and force every nation of the globe to swear loyalty to me and with 2010 I could do just that. (Turning to Drakken) Drakken is Shego ready to go and capture my price?  
  
Drakken: I all ready told her.  
  
Slade: Gizmo take Gantu to the hovercraft and head for Dimmesdale.  
  
  
  
Gizmo: Right.  
  
(In the meantime)  
  
Goten: Okay who are we going to fight something that powerful.  
  
Goku: We'll just have to try Goten.  
  
Goten: Dad you're back and who are you friends?  
  
Goku: You mean Lilo and Stitch.  
  
Stitch: Hi.  
  
Sid: Hey that thing looks similar to 2010 somehow.  
  
Arnold: I don't think we should be calling him that.  
  
Lilo: I have one how about Caos  
  
Arnold: Caos? That sound almost like Chaos.  
  
Kenshin: Well I have to fine Caos be fore Shishio and Cobra Commander's men do.  
  
Trunks: That's right Chou and Fire Fly went after him.  
  
Goku: Caos doesn't seem to me in Satan City anymore.  
  
Kenshin: You mean he moved.  
  
Goku: You're right he's moving so fast I can't pin point his power level.  
  
Arnold: May be Botan can.  
  
Botan: Me? Why is everyone looking at me?  
  
Arnold: You have a watch that can track down someone's spirit energy right?  
  
Botan: I don't think it can work on Mutant Genetic Experiments like 2010.  
  
Lilo: How did you know? Just try and find out.  
  
Botan: Alright then if this doesn't care I don't know what to do.  
  
(Botan looked at her watch and a load beeping sounded off)  
  
Botan: Yes I found him! Caos aka Experiments 2010 is in Dimmesdale.  
  
Eddy: So what are we waiting for?  
  
Harold: Where did you guy come from?   
  
Ed: We rode on my Chocobo Falco.  
  
Edd: We were in the neighborhood.  
  
Eddy: So let get going and rip that's 2010 a six pack asshole!  
  
Stitch: Naga!   
  
Lilo: In other words you want to kill Caos.  
  
Eddy (Looking at Lilo): So what?  
  
Lilo: Caos don't deserve a gun to the head Max Payne!  
  
  
  
Sanosuke: If Caos get too violate for his own good then we have no choice but to kill him.  
  
Lilo: What do you mean if Caos get too violate?  
  
  
  
Stitch: Kill Cousin?  
  
Goku: Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. Hey Double D who else is with you guys?  
  
Edd: Nazz and the others.  
  
Goku: Okay then Looks head off to Dimmesdale everyone.  
  
(Back in Kyoko)  
  
Destro (Walking into Hoji's study room): Hoji! We have a problem.  
  
Hoji: Destro what is it?  
  
Destro: Slade is trying to get to 2010 as well.  
  
Hoji: Why is that worry you?  
  
Destro: He's cunning Hoji we must do away with Slade.  
  
Hoji: If he gets to 2010 first then Slade would dear challenge Lord Shishio or Cobra Commander.  
  
Cobra Commander: Sit down Destro if Slade think he can come in between us and World Domination he's sadly mistaken. I also ready told Zartan and the Dreadnoks to go to Dimmesdale and capture 2021 that is been name Caos by that girl Lilo.  
  
Destro: So what if that girl did give 2010 that name that doesn't change what I just found out from Major Bludd.  
  
Cobra Commander: If you want to make sure that Slade doesn't get his hands on him why don't you go to Dimmesdale to monitor Slade's forces?  
  
Destro: I was thinking the same thing Commander. Once we have 2010 in our hands Slade and those who side with him will know their place.   
  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
To Be Continue 


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Royal: Dimmesdale

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
After deluding Kenshin and the others Gantu was taking into an underground base by the joker. There Slade and his associates ask for Gantu's help into bring 2010 to Slade's side and it was a offer that Gantu cannot refuses because Slade has 2010's Main creator Dr. Hamstervile locked up in a cage. With no other choice Gantu was order by Slade to goto Dimmesdale and seek out 2010 before Cobra Commander and Shishio does.  
  
Chapter 5: Battle Royal: Dimmesdale  
  
  
  
(Back in Kyoko)  
  
Destro (Walking into Hoji's study room): Hoji! We have a problem.  
  
Hoji: Destro what is it?  
  
Destro: Slade is trying to get to 2010 as well.  
  
Hoji: Why is that worry you?  
  
Destro: He's cunning Hoji we must do away with Slade.  
  
Hoji: If he gets to 2010 first then Slade would dear challenge Lord Shishio or Cobra Commander.  
  
Cobra Commander: Sit down Destro if Slade think he can come in between us and World Domination he's sadly mistaken. I also ready told Zartan and the Dreadnoks to go to Dimmesdale and capture 2021 that is been name Caos by that girl Lilo.  
  
Destro: So what if that girl did give 2010 that name that doesn't change what I just found out from Major Bludd.  
  
Cobra Commander: If you want to make sure that Slade doesn't get his hands on him why don't you go to Dimmesdale to monitor Slade's forces?  
  
Destro: I was thinking the same thing Commander. Once we have 2010 in our hands Slade and those who side with him will know their place.   
  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
(Trucks with the Cobra Symbol on them approach Dimmesdale Major Bludd steps out of his jeep)  
  
Major Bludd: Okay here's the plan. I have just heard word from Destro that 2010 is somewhere in Dimmesdale and Slade had send Gantu and a couple of his men to try to stop us from our goal. Kamatari you, Chou, Henya, Usui and the Dreadnoks search for 2010 or Caos while I send the B.A.T to take out Gantu and whoever is on Slade's side.  
  
Usui: Good I can show Caos that he's power is no match for the eye of the heart.  
  
Kamatari: Major what about the Battosai and Goku?  
  
Major Bludd: Oh yeah Kenshin Himura and that Super Saiyan Goku. Well then Destro shall deal with them as soon as he and the Baroness get here.  
  
Zartan (Getting on his Motorcycle): Come on we have a Mutant Genetic Experiment to capture.  
  
(In the meantime the Turner's home and Timmy Tuner who is now 15 years old and gotten rid of the pink shirt and hat and put on red and has a 5 year old sister name Tammy)  
  
Mrs. Turner: Timmy could you come down for a sec?  
  
(A Timmy walks down the stairs)  
  
Timmy: Yeah mom.  
  
Mrs. Turner: Um Timmy do you have pains tonight?  
  
Timmy: Well I was going over to A.J's house because Chester said he juts got Final Fantasy X, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 & King of Fighters 2000/2001 for the PS2 I'm still saving up for the Gamecube version of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 1 why?  
  
Mr. Turner: Well you have to Watch the house and your sister because Vicky she's not answering the phone.  
  
Timmy (Thinking): Thank god I last thing I want is my sister to go through what I have to go through every time Vicky comes over. Well okay I'll ask Chester and A.J's about it.  
  
Mr. Turner: That my son ok we're be back at 12 Midnight bye.  
  
Tammy: Bye Mom, Bye dad!  
  
Timmy: See ya later.  
  
(As Mr. and Mrs. Turner leave Goku and the others came in)  
  
Kenshin: Where are we now?  
  
Stitch (Turning around and see two kittens): Huh?  
  
Arnold: Hey this is Timmy Turner's home.  
  
Eddy: Why do we want to go in there?  
  
Arnold: He's also a Spirit Detective.   
  
Goten: You mean you're not the only one Koenma appointed as the Spirit Detective?  
  
Botan: incase some cases are to ruff for Arnold to handle by himself. Koenma sends me to get Timmy.  
  
Lilo: Hello! Is anyone home?  
  
Tammy: I'll get it!  
  
(Tammy opens the door and sees Lilo and the others)  
  
Lilo: Hi is your brother home?  
  
Tammy: Do he know anyone you?  
  
Eddy (Staving Lilo out of the way): Hey Tammy is Timmy home!  
  
Edd: Eddy you could have hurt Lilo pushing like that?  
  
Timmy (Walking out of the living room): Hey who are you guys?  
  
Arnold: They're with me Timmy.  
  
Timmy: Arnold is anything wrong?  
  
Arnold: Yep it all began in Hawaii.  
  
(Arnold explains to Timmy about 2010 and the danger he could cause if anyone get to him. And then the door bell rings again Tammy opens the door and Trixie walks in with a White skirt, Pink long sleeve shirt and White Capsule Crop boots)  
  
Tammy: Wait I know you, my brother has a picture of you next to his bed.  
  
Trixie: Hi Tammy is your brother home?  
  
Eddy: Hey Trix! Your Boy has his job as the Spirit Detective to do so take a rain check and go to the mall of something!  
  
Edd: Eddy doesn't tell her that!  
  
Trixie: Oh really so Timmy is a Detective for the Spirit world huh (driving her elbow into Eddy's chest) Tell me something that I don't know Jerk face!  
  
Kenshin: So you all ready know about Timmy being a Spirit World Detective.  
  
Botan: She was there went Koenma assign him right after he assign Arnold.  
  
Trixie: So why are you people doing in Timmy's home anyway?   
  
Stitch: Cousin!  
  
Trixie (Looking at Stitch): What the hell is that?  
  
Lilo: That's my dog Stitch.  
  
Trixie: Are you sure that's a dog because I never seen that one before.  
  
Edd: He's not really a dog miss Tang he's also known as Experiment 262. We're helping Lilo and Stitch track down another Genetic Experiment 2010 also known as Caos.  
  
Trixie: You mean this 2010 or Caos is the "Cousin" Stitch is talking about?  
  
[TV News Reporter: This just in a winged Alien is being pressured by a shark like Alien holding as gun.]  
  
Kenshin: Gantu!  
  
Goku: Goten it's time.  
  
Goten: Okay!  
  
Kenshin: Sano, Goku and I Shall hold off Gantu as soon as you guy get ready.  
  
(Goku, Sano and Kenshin ran out of the house going pass Chester and A.J)  
  
Chester: Whoa wasn't that Goku, Kenshin and Sanosuke?  
  
A.J: Looks like it Chester.  
  
Eddy: Oh it's you guys.  
  
Edd: Well I see A.J have gotten taller and with more body mass like Mike Tyson.  
  
Ed: Someone get working out!  
  
Trunks: Hey Lilo what gives since went Caos has wings?  
  
Jumba: Experiment 2010 has 4 powerful forms you just soon 2010's 2nd form.  
  
Arnold: So that's just him in another from.  
  
Harold: Who can he transform?  
  
Jumba: Well if 2010's life is in danger by an enemy he turns into another form for example the wings on his back.  
  
Eddy: So all we have to do is to put a bullet to his head.  
  
Jumba: Unless you want 3rd form? Then you'll being in deep trouble because 2010 cannot be harm by your planet's laser fire in his 3rd form.  
  
Trixie: So you're saying that if this fool here tries to shoot him in the head will cause him to transform into his 3rd form? If that's happine the dork would screw us big time.  
  
Rolf: The girl is right!  
  
Eddy (Getting a mad look): Why the hell is she here she doesn't fight.  
  
  
  
(Trixie takes out a 4 Shiruken from her right sleeve and throw them at Eddy)  
  
Eddy (ducking): Holy shit!!  
  
(Eddy turns around and sees the 4 Shirukens hit a tree)  
  
Eddy: Bitch!  
  
Trixie: As you can see I can handle myself.  
  
(Cosmo: Hey she never said that she's a ninja?)  
  
(Wanda: Maybe she doesn't want to tell anyone Cosmo)  
  
Stitch (Looking up on the roof): Hmmmmm?  
  
Lilo: Stitch you can play with Tammy's Pet Kittens later we have to go!  
  
(Meanwhile downtown)  
  
Goku: Hmmm Caos looks different somehow.  
  
Kenshin: he must have transformed.  
  
Sanosuke: That's thing can transformed like Frieza? I hate to know what his final form looks like.  
  
Hoji: Hold it!  
  
Goku: You're Hoji Shishio's chief adviser why are you doing here.  
  
Destro: That's the same thing I was going to ask you Goku however you, Himura and Sanosuke will have to get pass us to get to Caos.  
  
Vegeta: You are fools there's 4 of us here and just you two? And one of you can't fight that's you Hoji.  
  
Hoji: Well you're right. (Aloud) Owls get them!!!  
  
(Some J-POP Music: We Survive plays)  
  
  
  
(Goku and Vegeta turn Super Saiyan)  
  
Ssj Vegeta: Let's begin!  
  
Vegeta zoomed into and drop kicks 4 Owls and shoulder ram another one. Goku does a spin kick sending 8 into the sky and into the ground. Sanosuke begun to punch each owl that comes by him in the face   
  
Baroness: These Owls are weaklings!  
  
Destro: Battle Android Troopers   
  
20 B.A.T's fires there laser guns as Kenshin but Kenshin jumps into the air and does his Hi Ryu Sen to sending the hilt of it flying toward 6 Battle androids Troopers like an arrow  
  
Ssj Goku: KAHAMEHAMEHA!!!!!  
  
(Goku fires his Kamehameha right as the hard of Owls and B.A.T's knock down them all down)  
  
Hoji: How could he defeat them with one attack! Grrrrrr! I hate you Goku!!!  
  
Ssj Goku: Put a shock in it Hoji we have no time to be dealing with androids and Ninjas.  
  
Hoji: There's more there they came from Goku you and Himura the Battosai can't defeat them all.  
  
Kenshin: Looks like they are calling for back up Goku.  
  
Ssj Vegeta: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Sanosuke: Okay Vegeta lost it  
  
Hoji: What's so funny Vegeta have you gone mad?  
  
(Ssj Trunks drops kick Hoji from the behind)  
  
Ssj Vegeta: Looks like we have back up as well Hoji.  
  
Baroness: Kill Trunks!!!  
  
Timmy: Haouken!!!  
  
  
  
(Timmy fires a Spirit Energy wave at Destro and the Baroness)  
  
Baroness: You're Timmy Turner one of Koenma's Detectives. So the spirit World dares to challenge Cobra and Jupon Gatana.  
  
Eddy: You can forget about 2010 because we are going to put his lights out.  
  
Hoji: You mean to kill him.  
  
  
  
Sanosuke: That's if he get too violent Hoji.  
  
Ed: Un Eddy? They are coming right at us.  
  
Eddy: Their only a bunch of ninjas so?  
  
(Eddy takes out two beam lasers and begun to open fire)  
  
Eddy (Firing his beam guns): Execution Barrage!!!!!  
  
(Laser beams shoot down each Owl Ninja)  
  
Ssj Vegeta: That boy since when he could fire those beam weapons that fast without reloading?  
  
Ssj Goku: Whoa Vash, Spike and Gene eat our hearts out.  
  
Eddy: Caos you're next!  
  
To Be Continue 


	6. Chapter 6: A Clash of 3 Forces pt1

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
Trucks with the Cobra Symbol on them approach Dimmesdale Major Bludd steps out of his jeep he have ordered Kamatari, Chou, Henya, Usui and the Dreadnoks search for 2010 or Caos while he send the B.A.T to take out Gantu and whoever is on Slade's side. In the meantime Goku, Kenshin and others came to Timmy Turner's home there they informed him, Trixie and His younger Sister Tammy about 2010 being activated. After heard that 2010 is downtown Goku, Sano and Kenshin ran out of the house to meet this treat. Upon their arrival Vegeta join them and later Trunks and the other join as well as Eddy takes out two beam lasers and begun to open fire.  
  
Chapter 6: A Clash of 3 forces pt1  
  
(On board a Capsule crop jet plotted by Ranma)  
  
Kuno: Why must we bother Goku and Himura for?  
  
Chichi: You shut up I'm worried because noone haven't see Goku or Goten.   
  
Kaoru: You shouldn't worry Kenshin and Sanosuke is with them.  
  
Mousse: and beside you're not the only one who's worried about Goten she is.  
  
Hiko Seijuurou: Looks like my 2nd student have taken a liking to your 2nd son Chichi.  
  
Kimi (Blushing): Sensei!  
  
Chuckie: Hey I'm on here too you know?  
  
Misao: Looks like someone is blushing.  
  
Yahiko: Let's leave Kimi alone?  
  
(Meanwhile the Teen Titans enters Dimmesdale)  
  
Robin: Looks like Slade's men have been here.  
  
Beast boy: Are you sure Robin?  
  
Robin: I'm positive that Slade is somewhere in Dimmesdale trying to take control of 2010.  
  
Starfire: But how can Slade control someone with that kind of terrible power not even Dr. Jumba couldn't control it?  
  
Cyborg: All we have to do is to beat Slade to it.  
  
Robin (Listening to some noise): Wait I heard something or someone near by. Titans get ready!  
  
(As the sound get closer)  
  
Sanosuke: Hold up guys.  
  
Eddy (Taking out his Gun): come out or I shoot!  
  
Cyborg: Hey drop the gun!  
  
Goku: The Teen Titans?  
  
Starfire: You're name is Goku the one who avenge your race's murder by Frieza right?  
  
Vegeta: A Tarnrain? And how who did you know about the fight between Kakarrot and Frieza?  
  
Starfire (Explaining): My people witness the hole thing Goku use Frieza own power against him.  
  
Goku: Well Frieza let himself he destroys by his own Kien-zan.   
  
  
  
Timmy: So what brings the Teen Titans here?  
  
Robin: Cobra Commander and Shishio are not the only ones who want to take control of 2010.  
  
Lilo: There's someone else who want to force Caos to fight for them? But who is he?  
  
Robin: He's name is Slade and he have a device that can bring 2010 under his control.  
  
Lilo (Gasped): Slade is after Caos too?  
  
Raven: Caos?  
  
Beast boy: Lilo must have named 2010 like she did with others Experiments who Stitch called cousins.  
  
Ed: Looks like we have company?  
  
(A Capsule Crop Jet land and Chichi and the others walked out)  
  
Goku: Chichi?  
  
Kenshin: Master Hiko, Miss Kraou, Yahiko, Misao?  
  
Yahiko: We know you told us to stand back in Tokyo but Chichi force everyone here including Miss Magumi.  
  
Kenshin (Sweat Drop): Chichi we can explain ourselves that we can.   
  
Chichi (Smacking Kenshin in the head): Don't you "That we can" me Himura! Goku how come you and Goten never called!  
  
Misao: Have you realized how old you became? you could get a stroke.  
  
Chichi: I'm fine and I'm not that old Young lady!  
  
Yahiko: We told you everything Lilo's sister Nani told us! But still you drag everyone over here?  
  
Trixie: Well Goten looks like you a mother who is still overprotective.  
  
Sanosuke: Chichi, Goten is a teenager now he's too old for you to be looking over his back. You didn't do this with Gohan when he was a teen himself.  
  
Chichi: In to the jet youngman you're going some where you be safe.  
  
Timmy: But we need him.  
  
Robin: Chichi I don't want to alarm you but if Slade gets is hand on 2010 there won't be a safe place to hide your son.  
  
Chichi: What do you mean and who's Slade.  
  
Robin: He's the Arch enemy of the Teen Titans mainly my Arch enemy.  
  
Dr. Jumba: Boy wonder is right Chichi, if both Cobra Commander and Shishio or This Slade person takes control of 2010. Our planet won't be a safe place for anyone.  
  
Chichi: Then we'll just have to take all of our family to one of the space colonies.  
  
Hiko: That's won't work and besides its coward's way out. I don't hell anyone wanted to step back from this because by doing as not only they are letting their own nation down they'll let this very planet down as well. There's no honor in deserting (Pointing at Trixie) that means you and your friend Veronica, Tang.  
  
Trixie: Trixie Tang is no deserter and besides the only reason I'm in this because Timmy is the Spirit World Detective.  
  
Hiko: I see you beginning to like Timmy Turner because be turning out from what you call a loser to a very skillful fighter.   
  
  
  
Trunks: Goten if Hiko here do you think she's here?  
  
Kimi: Son Goten!  
  
Goten: Kimi Chan.  
  
(Slap)  
  
Kimi: Don't you Kimi Chan me Mister why you didn't call me?  
  
Goten: I would but a certain Ed broke my cell phone.  
  
Ed: I'm sorry my bad.  
  
Goten: I didn't mean to make you and my mom worry about me.  
  
Kimi: Okay I forgive you.  
  
Chuckie (Paring Kimi and Goten off each other): Okay that's enough.  
  
Kimi: Chuckie!  
  
Eddy: Okay Kimi why Kenshin's Sensei is here as well?  
  
Hiko: Guess.  
  
Uncle: Seijuurou Hiko is also Kimi Sensei which means she almost knows everything about the Hiten Mitsurugi Style.  
  
Eddy: You mean Kenshin is not Hiko's only student?   
  
Hiko: No he's not do you think I have only one disciple of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. Unlike my 1st student Kenshin, Kimi my 2nd Student is not an idiot.  
  
Eddy (Grabbing Kenshin by his Shirt): Hey Red you never said that your master is also Kimi's what gives here?  
  
Kenshin: Wait a sec Eddy Master Hiko never mentions this to me?  
  
Hiko: That's because you never asked me that I had any other disciples after you left.  
  
Beast boy: Huh where those kittens come from?  
  
Timmy (Thinking): oh crap Tammy must have bought Wanda and Cosmo with her.  
  
Stitch: Lilo Kittens can talk!  
  
(Cosmo: Uh oh!)  
  
(Wanda: What did we agree on when we became Tammy's fairy godparents?)  
  
(Cosmo: He's coming this away!)  
  
Beast Boy: Stitch who you are trying to fool Cats can't talk.  
  
Stitch: But they did?   
  
Starfire: You must play around with Tammy's pet kittens Stitch we must fine your cousin before Slade turn him evil.  
  
To Be Continue 


	7. Chapter 7: A Clash of 3 Forces Pt2

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
On board a Capsule crop jet plotted by Ranma came to Dimmesdale in the meantime Goku, Kenshin and their teenager allies have bumped into the Teen Titans who told them about Slade and his plans to take control of 2010. As Chichi, Kraou and the others came Robin has told them about Slade and the danger earth is in now with the Teen Titans help may give Goku and the others a edge the need.  
  
Chapter 7: A Clash of 3 forces pt2  
  
Stitch: Lilo Kittens can talk!  
  
(Cosmo: Uh oh!)  
  
(Wanda: What did we agree on when we became Tammy's fairy godparents?)  
  
(Cosmo: He's coming this away!)  
  
Beast Boy: Stitch who you are trying to fool Cats can't talk.  
  
Stitch: But they did?   
  
Starfire: You must play around with Tammy's pet kittens Stitch we must fine your cousin before Slade turn him evil.  
  
(Later that afternoon)  
  
Cobra Commander: Destro I want a stats report!  
  
Destro: It's would seem that Slade has entered Dimmesdale as well Commander.  
  
Cobra Commander: So he's here trying to seal our weapon!  
  
Major Bludd: Commander I have just spotted 2010 he's hiding somewhere in the woods.  
  
Hoji: We also found out that Goku's wife Chichi and the others arrived in here as well.  
  
Shishio: Good (with an evil grin) We could finally put Himura and Goku out of our way as well as taking control of Caos.  
  
Cobra Commander: Destro, Hoji, Baroness you 3 take some of best warriors to the Dimmesdale forest the Jupon Gatana, Dreadnoks we shall go and Attack Goku friends and Family.  
  
Major Bludd: Yes Commander we shall bring you and Shishio 2010 even if we have to drag him to you.  
  
(In the meantime with Chichi and the others)  
  
Arnold: Okay then let's get going.  
  
Phil: Hey Goku aren't you, Kenshin, Sano and Vegeta coming?  
  
Goku: No Phil Goten, Trunks, Yahiko and Misao you 4 we'll have to take our places while we stay here with Chichi and the others.  
  
Yahiko: You mean me?  
  
Chichi: Goku they may be Teenagers but they need to be with at least 3 Adults. Why are you 4 staying with us for?  
  
Duke (Coming in a GIJOE Jeep): There's a reason why madam. (Pointing at a guy on a pay phone) this guy right here is a Cobra spy who beam telling Hoji and Destro you every move.  
  
Hiko: So this is a snake in sheep clothing.  
  
Man: Holy cow!  
  
(Hiko grabs the spy before he could run off)  
  
Cyborg: Now that's been taken care of let's go guys.  
  
(Later that evening in the Dimmesdale Wood)  
  
Ed: Where are the lights in this place?  
  
  
  
Edd: XJ9 did Miss Wakeman install a flash light if you system?  
  
Jenny XJ9 (Checking her right arms): I think mom did.  
  
(A flash of light from Jenny's arms hit Misao in the face)  
  
Misao (Covering her face): Hey get that light out of my face!  
  
Jenny XJ9: Well excuse me for having a Flash light in my arm.  
  
Starfire (Breaking Jenny and Misao up): Misao, Jenny we shouldn't fight among each other.  
  
Major Bludd: That's right it would be easy for us to take you all down.  
  
Hoji (Looking around): There are only these teenagers here where's the Battosai and Goku?  
  
Trunks: My dad, Goku, Kenshin and Sanosuke said they we would stayed behind Hoji so it just us here.  
  
Arnold: I'm surprise that Shishio and Cobra Commander are not around.  
  
Major Bludd: But we have something better my teenager Spirit Detective.  
  
Hoji: I don't know how Koenma could made you and Timmy Turner the new Spirit Detectives of this planet but you two even with your friend can never stop Lord Shishio and Cobra Commander.  
  
Arnold: So you think that Shishio is some god that should be worship by all I don't think so. And as for Cobra Commander he's nothing but a snake in human form!  
  
Hoji: You shall pay for your remarks boy.  
  
Edd: Looks like Arnold is the firs one they are taking on.  
  
Major Bludd: Nukem show Mr. Arnold here the error of his ways.  
  
Chester: Hey it's that Duke Nukem guy!  
  
Destro (Talking thought): That's right Chester I have take the time to summon the Eco Villains like Dr. Blight and Plunder to assist us in our take over.  
  
Arnold: Everyone stand back I'll deal with Duke Nukem. Gerald you and the other go look for 2010 before Slade so.  
  
Gerald: All right Arnold just try to stay alive in this okay.  
  
Arnold: Okay. (Turning towards Duke Nukem)  
  
Duke Nukem: a Tough guy huh? You should give up Kid you can't win.  
  
Arnold: I Can and will! Rising Angel!!!!  
  
(Arnold jumps into the feet first engulf in spirit energy knocking Nukem into the air and does a roundhouse kick to the chest in mid air)  
  
Duke Nukem: How can you do that? You're can be human!  
  
Arnold: I just have more power then you Nukem.  
  
Hoji: It's a bluff!  
  
(Arnold charge in and punches Nukem in the chest)  
  
Arnold (Charging his energy into his index finger): Spirit Gun!!!!!!!  
  
(Arnold fires his own Spirit Gun blast at Nukem sending him into the sky then Arnold jump up and does a spinning roundhouse kick sending Nukem crashing into the ground)  
  
Major Bludd: Looks like it's no Bluff no wonder Koenma made up a spirit Detective. All Troops attack! COBRA!!!!!!  
  
(55 Cobra soldiers open fire)  
  
Cyborg: Looks like someone don't like playing by the rules.  
  
(Eddy takes out his guns and open fire, Cyborg fires his blast cannon knocking down 12 Cobra Soldiers)  
  
Major Bludd: Pick yourselves up you bloody fools.  
  
Hoji (Looking up): In coming!!  
  
(Jenny and Starfire shoot out energy blots downward and Major Bludd and Hoji quickly doges)  
  
Major Bludd (Preparing a Rocket Launcher): Okay Miss Starfire and XJ9 let's see how you two like to get blown up!  
  
(Major Bludd fires a missile at the two but Rave use her Telekinetic power to turn it back at Major Bludd)  
  
Major Bludd: Oh Bloody Hell!!!  
  
(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)  
  
(Major Bludd has been sent flying into the trees where Beast boy turns into a ram and knocks the tree down)  
  
Beast Boy: Have a nice trip Major.  
  
Cyborg: See y'all next fall.  
  
Major Bludd: Cause you Teen Titans!!!!!!  
  
Hoji: Noone can't defeat Lord Shishio!!!  
  
Robin: He was defeated before remember?  
  
Hoji (Taking out his beam rife): Why you son of a bitch!!  
  
(Hoji open fire as Robin but he doges and throws a Mattel Disk knock Hoji's rife out of his hand and Robin jumps up and drop kick Hoji into a tree)  
  
Hoji: Damn you all!  
  
Eddy (Hold Hoji down at Gun Point): What were you saying about Shishio being undefeatable?  
  
Stitch (Looking at 2010): Look Cousin?  
  
Destro: So I finally get you meet you 2010. Tell me Caos who is your master.  
  
Starfire: Leave Stitch's cousin alone Destro Caos don't want to be anyone's master.  
  
Major Bludd (Getting up): Like hell is he. We shall take Caos into our control young lady.  
  
Timmy: You and who else?  
  
Gizmo: Not so fast tin head he belong to us.  
  
Destro: You're one of Slade's men!  
  
Hoji: it's would seem that he's not alone?  
  
To Be Continue 


	8. Chapter 8: A Clash of 3 Forces Pt3

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
Later that afternoon Cobra Commander long with Shishio have arrived in Dimmesdale and Hoji have told them both that Goku's wife Chichi and the others arrived in here as well. So Destro, Hoji, Baroness have taken a few of their best fighters and warriors to the Dimmesdale forest While Cobra Commander , Shishio, Yumi along with the Dreadnoks and the Jupon Gatana go and Attack Goku friends and family. But Duke and the GIJOE team have told them about plot and then Goku, Vegeta, Kenshin and Sanosuke have choice to stay behind and Goten, Trunks, Yahiko and Misao took their place.   
  
Chapter 8: A Clash of 3 forces pt3  
  
(Meanwhile back with Goku and Kenshin)  
  
Goku: Duke how long did you say Cobra Commander will be here?  
  
Duke: They should be coming this way.  
  
Bulma: So they are coming.  
  
Ryoga: They must have knew they Chichi would force everyone to come here just to get Goten and Goku however with this Experiment 2010 on the loose now place in this planet is safe.  
  
Shipwreck: I see something Duke.  
  
Duke: Its must be them everyone take your places. Let's give Shishio and Cobra Commander a nice GIJOE Hello.  
  
(Everyone IGJOE Member hid themselves in the roof)  
  
Goku: Gohan take Videl, your mother, Kraou and the rest inside of the building I don't want them to get hurt.  
  
Kenshin: There's no need for Miss Kraou and the others to see this.  
  
Gohan: Okay.  
  
(After Gohan took the others inside Goku, Kenshin, Vegeta and Sanosuke stand in the middle of the street as a Cobra Tank makes it's way to them)  
  
Shishio: Well Battosai we meet again and I see have you Goku and Vegeta with this them.  
  
Goku: So what if Vegeta and I are here what do you want?  
  
Yumi (Looking around): There are only 4 of them where's Goku's two sons and Vegeta's son Trunks?  
  
Goku: I told Gohan to stay with Chichi and the others.  
  
Cobra Commander: I see you want them to spear them to horror of seeing you be sent to oblivion long with Himura, Vegeta and Sanosuke.  
  
  
  
Zartan: Hmmm something not right here.   
  
Dreadnok Buzzer: How come there's only four of them Zartan.  
  
Henya: See take their heads shall be easy.  
  
Yumi (Looking at a GIJOE Jeep): GIJOE? Lord Shishio it's a trap!!  
  
Duke: YO JOE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Duke and the GIJOE Team jump off the roof)  
  
Duke: Never think you'll see us again Cobra Commander.  
  
Shishio (Turning towards Goku): Goku you knew that Hoji sent a spy at you and Goten! You'll pay for this Saiyan!!!  
  
Ssj Goku (Turning Super Saiyan): Wrong Shishio!  
  
Duke: I was the one who told them about Hoji's spy mummy face.  
  
(Snake Eyes jumps into the air with his Sword doing a downward slash but Shishio dodge and clash with Snake eyes with his Mugenjin)  
  
(Swords Clashing)  
  
(A group of Owls jumped Roadblock and he knocks them all out with one punch sending them into the air. Vegeta hold out his hand and fires off his big bang attack sending Iwanbo into Dreadnoks Ripper and Buzzer)  
  
Dreadnoks: In coming!!!!  
  
(Cobra Solders fires laser beams and Sano use the Sanjuu no Kiwami to knock down 8 Cobra Solders)  
  
Cobra Commander: Destroy them!!!  
  
Zartan: You're history Himura!  
  
Kenshin: You cannot beat someone like me with a gun.  
  
Zartan: We'll just have to see Red!   
  
(Kenshin grabs Zartan's weapon, preventing it from hitting him, with his own two hands.)  
  
Zartan: What is this that's the Shiraha Dori?  
  
(Kenshin knock Zartan into Shishio and Goku does a flip kick to the face)  
  
Shishio (Angrily): You son of a bitch!!! I'll kill you both!!!! Homura Dama!!!!  
  
Ssj Goku (Stopping the Homura Dama with his hand): Not that easy Shishio. (Punching Shishio and in the face 42 times and a spin roundhouse kick knocking into the ground)   
  
Shishio: I'll not be played the fool by a Saiyan!!!!  
  
(With Shishio's Sword on fire Goku doges each attack Shishio try to make he try to grab Goku's neck but Duke cuts in and jabs the side of his face)  
  
  
  
Duke: Give if up Makoto Shishio you can't win against the forces of Good.  
  
Shishio: Worry about what's going to happine to Chichi and the rest. (Shishio looks and see Kamatari getting punched out of the door by Ranma and Gohan)  
  
Ranma: Like Goku said it won't be that easy to get in here.  
  
Shishio: So the Scholar still have some fight in some. I knew that you current occupation have no complete lay down your son's warrior's spirit.  
  
Gohan: I should look up if I were you Shishio.  
  
Shishio: What? (Looking up and seeing Slade have Yumi in ahead lock) Slade!!!!!  
  
Yumi: Unhand me!!!  
  
Cobra Commander: You would hide behind a woman? I heard that you have some skills?  
  
Slade: I do have some skills Cobra Commander. However I have other skills that even you and Shishio don't know about.  
  
Kenshin: Slade put Miss Yumi down she's just a bystander in this battle.  
  
Slade: Yes she is a loving one. If Shishio want her back try coming after him.  
  
Shishio (in a loud Voice): Everyone forgets them I want Slade's head!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Of all the nerve he's the one who started this and he dears let a woman come in between of this battle.  
  
Kenshin: Let them go Vegeta the danger have been avoided that all that matters.  
  
Flint: Hey who's this guy with the wolf eyes?  
  
Kenshin (Turning around): Saitou?  
  
Saitou: It would seem that Shishio had allowed Yumi to be take hostage by this Slade character.  
  
Shipwreck: What brings a Wolf and sleep clothing to Dimmesdale?  
  
Saitou: I was told by Ryu that Goku and Himura have track 2010 to this town. And my reason for being here is of Aku-Soku-Zan.   
  
  
  
Shipwreck: What?  
  
Kenshin: Aku-Soku-Zan: destroy evil immediately it's the code of the Battosai and Shinsen Gumi goes by. Even now Hajime Saitou still goes by that code.  
  
(Thinking) I hope that Yahiko and the other have more luck as we did.  
  
(In the meantime back in the Dimmesdale forest)  
  
Starfire: Leave Stitch's cousin alone Destro, Caos don't want to be anyone's master.  
  
Destro: Then we'll use force to have our way with him Starfire!  
  
  
  
Major Bludd (Getting up): Like hell is he. We shall take Caos into our control young lady.  
  
Timmy: You and who else?  
  
Gizmo: Not so fast tin head he belong to us.  
  
Destro: You're one of Slade's men!  
  
Hoji: it's would seem that he's not alone? It's that right Dr. Drakkne?  
  
Dr. Drakken (yelling): It's Dr. Drakken! Hojo!  
  
Robin: So Kim Possible's arch enemy have join forces with our arch enemy.  
  
Hoji: Mocking my name wouldn't get you anywhere and why would Slade add you into his team?  
  
Dr. Drakken: For your information I got invited Hoji. (Signs) However Shego got the invite I just beg on my knees.  
  
Beast boy (Laughing): You beg on your knees and on front of Slade?   
  
Cyborg: I bet he kiss his feet.  
  
Dr. Drakken: I heard that you two Shego!  
  
Robin: Cyborg, Beast boy help Starfire I'll handle Shego.  
  
Cyborg: Got ya Robin!  
  
(Robin and Shego charged into each other as Robin avoided Shego blows as her hands begin to glow)  
  
Shego: stand still Bird boy!  
  
Robin: Calling me Bird boy only makes me move some more!  
  
(Robin drop kicks Shego into a tree knock her out)  
  
Robin (Grabbing Drakken by the coat): Where's is it?  
  
Dr. Drakken: Where's what? What are you talking about Robin?  
  
Robin: I know that Slade have given it to you. The Collar that Slade said that he'll use on 2010 where did you hid it.  
  
Dr. Drakken: You'll get a word out of me Robin!  
  
Kim: Maybe I get it out you.  
  
Robin and Drakken: Kim Possible?  
  
Dr. Drakken: Oh hell not here again.  
  
Chow: We got her Drakken!  
  
Finn: Let's grill this cheerleader!  
  
Ratso: I get her face!  
  
(Finn, Ratso and Chow ran towards Kim and She flip kicks Ratso into the other two)  
  
  
  
Raven: What brings you here?  
  
Kim: Wade said that Drakken have side with Slade so Ron and I went to the Titans Tower but you guys weren't here. So I asked Aqua Lad and he told us that you guys went to Dimmesdale.   
  
Robin: With good reason Slade is after one of Jumba's Mutant Genetic Experiment 2010 also known as Caos.   
  
Ron: How can Slade control 2010?  
  
Robin: He has a Collar if Drakken manage to put that thing on there Slade would have total control over Caos.   
  
Kim: So you think that Slade give to Drakken.  
  
Robin: It's either him, Gizmo or ----  
  
Kim: Shego!!  
  
(Shego kicks down Kim and Robin down ran off)  
  
Shego: that's for that Drop kick Robin!  
  
Kim: You won't get away with this Shego.  
  
Robin: Raven she heading to where Starfire, Beast boy and Cyborg is go get Trunks, Goten, Arnold and Timmy, Ron get Lilo and Stitch, Kim you and I are going to cut Shego off!  
  
Kim: Right!  
  
To Be Continue 


	9. Chapter 9: A Clash of 3 Forces Pt4

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
Back in the Dimmesdale forest in the Dimmesdale Forest the Teen Titans are joined by Kim Possible as Shego with Slade's control collar now there's a race against time to stop Shego.  
  
Chapter 9: A Clash of 3 forces pt4  
  
(Out in the open Starfire encounters 2010)  
  
Starfire: Caos?  
  
2010: Who are you?  
  
Starfire: I don't want to harm you I'm a friend of one your younger cousin 626 also know as Stitch. I come only to warn you about a cruel earthling called Slade who want to force you to work for him to do bad things to people. He have Gantu in his said and a few other plus there's two other named Cobra Commander and Shishio they too want to use you for their bad deeds you must leave here before they---------  
  
(Net a shot a Starfire)  
  
Gantu: Sorry Tarnrain but 2010 is coming to Slade.  
  
2010: I sever no one not Hamstervile the one who made me or this Slade I'm my own master Gantu. Tell my sandwich making cousin 625 to tell my main Creator that if he sends you to go after me you'll be going back to Hawaii in a body bag! I refuse to fight for noone not even human called Slade.   
  
Shego: Oh yes you are!!!  
  
Misao (Knocking down Shego): No you don't Shego! I'll stop you!   
  
Shego: You're that girl who looks up to Aoshi how dare you get in my way.  
  
Trunks: She's no the only one!  
  
  
  
Yahiko: Raven told where to find you.  
  
Stitch: Cousin?  
  
2010: 626 so this Tarnrain was telling the truth however I meant what I said about being my own master.  
  
Gantu: Don't make me use force 2010?  
  
2010: Go right head I dear ya!  
  
Major Bludd: Are you mad! Pull that trigger and he'll be morphing into next form.  
  
2010: You should listen to him Gantu I think that noone don't want to see how I look in that form.  
  
Eddy: Hey I think we should plug him right now.  
  
Starfire: No Caos just want to be alone. He does want to be use as a weapon.  
  
Gantu: You ungrateful Trog.  
  
2010: I don't care what you call me fish lips.  
  
Gantu: I'll destroy you!!!  
  
(Destro fires his gun at Gantu's back)  
  
Lilo: he shot him?  
  
Destro: You are a fool Gantu. And as for you if you don't like being what you are made to be then we shall use force!  
  
(Destro punch 2010)  
  
2010: Gantu did that Destro and that's how I went into my 2nd form.  
  
Starfire: Give me that Collar Shego I won't let you force Caos to do bad deeds.  
  
Shego: Make me Titan!!  
  
(Starfire fires 18 star blots downward but Shego blocks each other until Trixie throw two ninja star two her shoulders)  
  
Shego (As blood gush out): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Trixie: I have the Collar Timmy catch!  
  
(Trixie throw the Collar to Timmy but Drakken grabs it first)  
  
Timmy: Hey! How did you get here?  
  
Drakken: Thank you Miss Tang. Gizmo my boy! Strap this on his neck so we can get out of here.  
  
(Gizmo jumps on 2010 and raps the Collar around his neck)  
  
2010: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Shego: Kim you and your friend have lost?  
  
Stitch: Cousin?  
  
Starfire: Stitch no don't go near him!  
  
  
  
Yahiko: No way!  
  
Misao: Damnit!  
  
Gantu (Getting up): No you're back to where you belong back with Dr. Hamstervile. Now go and destroy 626 and those teenagers.  
  
(2010 turns around and shoulder rams Cyborg)  
  
Cyborg: Whoa what's gotten into him!  
  
Robin: Cyborg don't use you Sonic Cannon.  
  
Eddy (Pulling up his gun): Eat this mother fucker!!!  
  
Edd: No!!!  
  
(Eddy fires an energy beam right into 2010's chest)  
  
Drakken: Uh-oh he killed him! The dork killed our weapon.  
  
Gantu: No really see for yourself.  
  
(2010 gets up and his body turns into a Mattel like form)  
  
Starfire: He Transformed just like Jumba said he would.  
  
Lil: Eddy you fool!!  
  
Kevin: and guess who's here.  
  
Slade: Ahhhh I see that you have complete you mission Drakken.  
  
Drakken: Well I had helped you know.  
  
Slade: Indeed you did. Now we must have you Teen Titans and allies I have a planet to take over you know and with 2010 I can do just that.  
  
Kim: madman!  
  
(A ship lands and Slade took 2010 into it)  
  
Yahiko: This is not go!  
  
To Be Continue 


	10. Chapter 10: Eddy in Retrovile

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
Out in the open Starfire encounters 2010 she have told him all about Slade and why he order his men to go after him however all of the Titans and the Z-Teens Offers were all in vine when Gizmo jumps on 2010 and raps the Collar around his neck as long as the collar is around d his neck 2010 will obey what every Slade say to him.  
  
Chapter 10: Eddy is Retrovile   
  
After the battle the Titans, Kim and the Z-Teens head back to were Goku and the rest are at  
  
Chichi (Seeing Goten and the other walk back): Goku, everyone they are back?  
  
(Chichi ran to her son)  
  
Chichi: Goten what's wrong?  
  
Starfire: We were not victorious Slade have capture Caos.  
  
  
  
Goten: And Eddy just caused 2010 to transform into his 3rd form.  
  
Goku: I see.  
  
Sanosuke: Did what were you thinking!!!  
  
Lil: I said the same thing but Eddy did say anything.  
  
Eddy: I thought Jumba was Bluffing about the gun thing.  
  
Jumba: Why would I joker about that?  
  
Pleakley: You mean Eddy shot him?  
  
Lilo: Yes and almost killed him.  
  
Eddy: Hey it either him or us Lilo what were you do if you were in my shoes?  
  
Lilo: There could have been another way you dork.  
  
Eddy (Grabbing Lilo by the dress): What did you say?  
  
Yahiko: Get you hands off her!  
  
Misao: Just face it Eddy it is all your fault.  
  
Eddy (Letting Lilo go): What? You guy are taking her side.  
  
Edd: I have to agree with Misao and Yahiko Eddy if should have thought that Jumba wouldn't lie about something like Caos's 3rd form.  
  
Eddy: What are you guys are telling me.  
  
Kimi: You're off the team Eddy.  
  
Eddy: Hey miss Hiten Mitsurugi style you can't kick me out that's up to Goku.  
  
Kimi: There's no need because Tommy already have your replacement right here.  
  
Eddy: Like who?  
  
Man: Hi I'm David Blaine.  
  
Eddy (Shocked, Yelling): What? You are replacing me with a Street Performer!!!!  
  
Susie: Sorry we all voted in and you lost.  
  
Angelica: Nothing personal Eddy.  
  
Eddy: Oh it is Personal!  
  
(Eddy walks way from the group)  
  
Goku: Hey I think you guy was too hard him.  
  
Kenshin: I hope that he doesn't get himself into trouble that I do.  
  
(4 Hours later Eddy found himself in Retrovile)  
  
Eddy: Hey do you can know where I can find this guy?  
  
Student: That's that Neutron guy you can ask those two over there they may know where you can find Jimmy.  
  
Eddy: Thanks. (Walking toward Carl Wheezer and Sheen) Hey you two?  
  
Carl Wheezer: You mean us?  
  
Sheen: Hey you're new here what's your name?  
  
Eddy: The name is Eddy and I come to looking for Jimmy Neutron.  
  
Carl Wheezer: You know him and we can take you two him if you want.  
  
Eddy: Good idea I don't know my way around here.  
  
(So Sheen and Carl took Eddy to Jimmy's home)  
  
Eddy: No this where Neutron Lives? (Knocking on Jimmy's lab door) HEY OPEN UP MOTHER FUCKER!!!!  
  
Jimmy Neutron (Opening the lab door): Who are you and what do you want?  
  
Eddy: My name is Eddy I come to ask you for a favor.  
  
Jimmy Neutron: What kind of favor?  
  
Eddy: My laser blast can you remodel them for me.  
  
Jimmy Neutron: Impossible I can't do something like remodel someone weapons I'm not a weapons smith.  
  
Eddy: Why not?  
  
Cindy (Walking by with Libby): Well I can tell you why Nerdtron wouldn't do it because he can't.  
  
Jimmy: What do you mean Cindy?  
  
Cindy: You can't remodel two beam guns because you can't to.  
  
Jimmy: Now see here I can remodel these things but I don't want to.  
  
Cindy: Then prove it Neutron I dare you.  
  
Jimmy: Fine!!! (Grabbing Eddy's guns) Give me those!!!  
  
(Jimmy went back into his lab and slams the door shut)  
  
Libby: Cindy I think you gone to far with that.  
  
Cindy: what does that suppose to be?  
  
Eddy: Hey how long with is going to be?  
  
Sheen: We'll just have it sit and wait.  
  
(Later that day around 8AM)  
  
Jimmy: I'm back I have I remodeled them just as I said I would.  
  
Eddy: What did it do now?  
  
Jimmy: These have several mode Ice, Fire. Lightning, Reiki energy, solar, Stun blast, etc. and if even can be use as a gripping launcher.  
  
Eddy: Thanks Jimmy I own you one.  
  
Cindy: Okay you can remold them jackass.  
  
  
  
(Eddy's Cell phone rings)  
  
Eddy: Who is this?  
  
(Double D: Eddy I think we need you back)  
  
(Lilo: We made a big mistake come back!!)  
  
Eddy: What for?  
  
(Ed: It's Angelica Eddy she her mother told us that she was upset since you walk out on yesterday)  
  
(Beast Boy: And the girl is drinking way too many Smoothes and the Java Lava.)  
  
Cindy: That's a good way to get sick.  
  
Libby: You got that right.  
  
Jimmy: How many smoothes did she drink?   
  
  
  
(Angelica: Let get another.)  
  
(Cyborg: That's your 15th Smoothe No!!!)  
  
Eddy: Ewww why are you two looking at me for?  
  
  
  
Cindy: You should know why?  
  
Libby: She's trying to drown her in Smoothes because you got kicked out of the Z-Teens got o her!  
  
Eddy: Want to but i don't have a ride.  
  
Jimmy: I can take you to her. To the Havor car!  
  
(Eddy and Jimmy jumped into the Havor car)  
  
Nick: Hey Neutron.  
  
Eddy: Hey Jimmy who is this cool guy?  
  
Jimmy: Nick? What are you here?  
  
Cindy: I told him to come over.  
  
Libby: We all are going Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Fine then.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
(Music: Janet Jackson: Where Are You Now)  
  
Gerald: Damn I never seen her that sad before.  
  
Kevin: This all your girlfriend's fault Goten if she hadn't said that Eddy is off the team this would have happine.  
  
Goten: Wait a sec how can you blame her for all of this? You, Lilo, Trixie, Veronica, Timmy, Sarah, Rolf, and Double D all want to give Eddy the boot not know that Angelica will be heart broken when she didn't get a answer on his phone. Even his brother didn't know where Eddy way. You all 8 are just as to blame as Kimi is.  
  
Trixie: Why me?  
  
Chuckie: You say that he pissed you off sometimes and Timmy is no excuse.  
  
(Outside)  
  
Eddy: Hey Janet Jackson Music she miss be really sad of me.  
  
Cindy: March yourself in there asswhipe  
  
Eddy (Entering that Java Lava): Hey guys!  
  
Ed: Eddy's back!!!  
  
Angelica: Eddy?  
  
Eddy: Hey I'm back.  
  
(Music: Fefe Dobson – Everything)  
  
  
  
(Angelica ran to Eddy and hugs him as tears fell from her eyes)  
  
Angelica: I heard that you ran off.  
  
Eddy: I didn't run off I just went to Retrovile to get my weapons remolded. You know I would never leave due to the debt I own your mother.  
  
Starfire: Angelica is back to her old self again.  
  
Goten: I think you guys have something to say to Eddy.  
  
Trixie: Eddy I'm sorry.  
  
Kevin: Same here.  
  
Rolf: We didn't know that Tommy and Dil's cousin would weep for you Ed-boy.  
  
Lilo: I'm sorry for shouting at you.  
  
Double D: I should apology the most because I should be acting as a friend which I did do.  
  
Eddy: I forgive all of you.  
  
Beast Boy: Who are these guys?  
  
Jimmy Neutron: I'm Jimmy Neutron and these are Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Nick Dean, Cindy Vortex and her friend Libby Folfax.  
  
Kevin: Just what we need another Jimmy Hey Neutron we already have a Jimmy.  
  
Sheen: Oh really but does you Jimmy have a high IQ like our jimmy have.  
  
Rolf: No not really.  
  
Sheen (Look at Lilo): Well what do we have here a cutie from Hawaii?  
  
Lilo: Who me? (Turning around) Huh? What are you doing?  
  
Carl: You shouldn't be touching her like that Pervert! This is not Ranma ½  
  
Sheen: But look she's so sexy.  
  
Cyborg: If her sister Nani sees you then you're in not water.  
  
Ron: I agree with Cyborg.  
  
Sheen: I don't see her any where?  
  
Cindy: Sheen you should look behind you.  
  
Nani: You have until the count of 3 to let go of my sister's dress!  
  
Sheen (Turning): Nani?  
  
(Smack)  
  
Sheen: Ow! It's not like I was going for the undies!  
  
Everyone: Yes you were!  
  
Pleakley: That's right we were all looking at you Sheen.  
  
  
  
Kim: You pervert.  
  
Cindy: You think that's perverted you should see him peeking in the girl's locker room.  
  
Kim (Sweat drop): What if you?  
  
Sheen: I'm like magnet to Hawaii chicks like Lilo here.  
  
(Jimmy Neutron grabs Sheen)  
  
Jimmy Neutron: And that Magnet is going to be watch if he try that again.  
  
Sheen: I'll call you Lilo!!!  
  
To Be Continue 


	11. Chapter 11: Slade’s takeover plan

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
After the battle the Titans, Kim and the Z-Teens head back to were Goku and the rest are at. Kevin, Lilo, Trixie, Veronica, Timmy, Sarah, Rolf, and Double D all want to give Eddy the boot. Later Eddy found himself in Retrovile where he asked Jimmy Neutron to remodel his weapons the next day Double D called Eddy telling him that Angelica was upset since you walk out on yesterday and have been drowning herself in Smoothes so Eddy along with Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen Carl, Libby and Nick went over to the Java Lava.  
  
Chapter 11: Slade's takeover plan  
  
(Smack)  
  
Sheen: Ow! It's not like I was going for the undies!  
  
Everyone: Yes you were!  
  
Pleakley: That's right we were all looking at you Sheen.  
  
  
  
Kim: You pervert.  
  
Cindy: You think that's perverted you should see him peeking in the girl's locker room.  
  
Kim (Sweat drop): What if you?  
  
Sheen: I'm like magnet to Hawaii chicks like Lilo here.  
  
(Jimmy Neutron grabs Sheen)  
  
Jimmy Neutron: And that Magnet is going to be watch if he try that again.  
  
Sheen: I'll call you Lilo!!!  
  
In the meantime inside Slade's fortress  
  
Skeletor: This was an easy task it's like Cobra Commander and Shishio just allow us to take control of him!  
  
Drakken: Yes and with Experiment 2010 as our ultimate weapon the United Nations shall be in our control. And then the Galactic Alliance shall soon fall before us!  
  
Kingpin: Ture Drakken however there two Forces who stand in our way.  
  
Drakken (Turning around): Oh yes Kim Possible.  
  
Slade: Kim Possible is not the only one who stood in our way there's the Titans and the Z-Teens.  
  
Shego: What not send 2010 after them? You saw how Cyborg was unable to hold him back.  
  
Slade: Now, now Shego I have given 2010 order to goto New York and capture the Senator of New York.  
  
Drakken: I see the old run of the mill Hostage thing.  
  
Slade: And as for our teenager problem I'll leave you to do that to you and Gantu, Shego.  
  
Gantu: If I know this you'll release Dr Hamstervile and return 2010 after you have taken over this planet?  
  
Slade: You have my word Mr. Gantu.  
  
  
  
Joker (Talking into Drakken's ear): He's not going to do it is he?  
  
Drakken: Not really but don't tell him.  
  
Joker: Don't worry I'll not tell him anything.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Cobra Commander (Slamming his fist into his desk): You are telling me that you have lost 2010?  
  
Major Bludd: But Commander that Gizmo kid, Drakken, Gantu and Shego came out of nowhere.  
  
Chou: I don't see why Lord Shishio is not here.  
  
Destro: Let me Guess he have taken Yumi Hostage.  
  
Cobra Commander: Yes Destro and he and Soujiro have taken a group of owls and Tracking Slade down as we speak  
  
Hoji (Smiling): Cobra Commander by taken Lady Yumi away from Lord Shishio Slade have just sign his own death warrant Lord Shishio shall hunt him down where ever he maybe.  
  
  
  
Cobra Commander (holding his hand up): Silence!!! While Shishio & Soujiro is tracking down Slade I want all of you to found 2010 and bring him to me and if Slade's men have a problem you all are to kill them.   
  
Everyone: Yes sir!  
  
Dr. Mindbender (Walking into the hall room): Ah Commander there you are I just received word from Fire Fly that 2010 is in New York.  
  
Chou: Well we're going to the Big Apple thing.  
  
Cobra Commander: Strom Shadow you shall lead the attack on Slade's men. And if the Z-Teen or anyone else try to cut in the Jupon Gatana shall destroy them.   
  
(Later that afternoon)  
  
Jimmy Neutron: What's with you Sheen. You are trying to embarrass us?  
  
Sheen: Jimmy just look at the Butt of Lilo.  
  
Jimmy Neutron: You had been watching too many J-Lo Videos.  
  
Cindy: That's what happine when Sheen watches MTV.  
  
Sheen: Oh sure Cindy blame the Music Videos.  
  
(A Black Van stop at the font of the Java Lava)  
  
Man: Is this is where Kim's is located?  
  
Man #1: Yep there's the girl with the heart on her T-shirt.  
  
Man: Let's go in.  
  
(Two men walked in)  
  
Man: Excuse us we are looking for Kim Possible?  
  
Kim (Getting up from her Table): May I help you?  
  
Man (Looking at Goten and the others): Are these people with you?   
  
Sheen (Opening the door): Yes we are with Kim Possible!  
  
Jimmy: No where's ----   
  
Sheen (Covering Jimmy's mouth): Later mind him he's just sad.  
  
Kim: Excuse the people I'm with her the Teen Titans and the Z-Teens.  
  
Man: A group of High School students who are carrying on the legacy of the Z-Fighters we heard of them.  
  
Trunks: What's up?  
  
Man #1: We'll be brief Are members of Section #13 our Captain told us that Slade is planning to Kidnap the New York State Senator Scott Defalcon we were also told by wade that we can found Kim here.  
  
Jimmy Neutron: That's Impossible for this Slade guy to kidnap a Senator.  
  
Cindy: For once Neutron has a point and who's Slade?  
  
Edd: Eddy you didn't told them?  
  
Eddy: They never asked.  
  
Robin: Slade is a fiend who would stop at nothing to get what he wants.  
  
Cindy: Okay how can Slade kidnap Senator Defalcon?  
  
Jumba: With 2010 by his side Slade can do just that.  
  
Jimmy Neutron: So where's he?  
  
Man #2: New York City we have a jet ready for Miss Possible and her allies Captain Black will be waiting for you guys.   
  
  
  
Sheen: Okay team let's be off!!!  
  
Jimmy Neutron: Wait a sec. I may be an adventurous person but this a matter on life or death here. Sheen me, You, Carl, Nick, Cindy and Libby can't tag along we'll only get in the way!  
  
Cindy: What do you mean are seeing that we are powerless against some power hungry madman?  
  
Libby: Jimmy you don't have to go you knows.  
  
Jimmy Neutron: My reason for doing this is to mark sure that none of you gets killed or hurt if that happine whose fault is that?  
  
Ed: Yours?   
  
Jimmy Neutron: Right.  
  
Eddy: Don't worry if they stick with us they'll be all right now let's kick Slade's ass.  
  
Everyone: Yes!!!!  
  
To Be Continue 


	12. Chapter 12: New York City Showdown

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
In the meantime inside Slade's hidden fortress Slade and his partners are planning getting ready to set there plans to take over the not just Earth but the entire Galaxy as well. His plan is to capture the Senator of New York. So two Agents from Section #13 have told this to Kim Possible and the Z-Teens about this plot and so they are on there way to New York City.  
  
Chapter 12: New York City Showdown   
  
(Later that Night in New York City)  
  
Man: Any sign of him yet?  
  
Man #1: Nope sir our units are still looking for him.  
  
Man: When you fine him eliminate him.  
  
Man: Sir!  
  
Man #2: But now can you kill something that can't be harm by laser fire I don't get it?  
  
Man: I don't care just fine him!  
  
(A group of military troops enter a abounded warehouse outside of the city one trooper goes inside how ever he gets knocked in the head with a lead pile by Shego)  
  
Shego (Holding out her index finger): Say good bye.  
  
(A Green energy beam as shot out of her finger as it hit the trooper in the head. Meanwhile a van pulled out and the back door opened)  
  
Soldier: Whoa!  
  
Soldier #2: That a hell a lot of C-4.  
  
Bomber: That's right The Commander said to blow up the warehouse.  
  
Soldier: Maybe this could put dent in Slade's plans   
  
Robin: Like hell it won't.  
  
Soldier #2: Who the hell are you guys?  
  
Arnold: We're the Z-Teens and the Teen Titans you are making a big mistake.  
  
Starfire: Caos is not your enemy Slade is.  
  
General: What do you mean 2010 is not our real enemy?  
  
Both Soldiers (Sautéing): General!  
  
Soldier #2: We were told that you were sent back here from Colony L-1.   
  
General: At ease Men (Looking around) don't tell me Captain Black has told Kim Possible to come here I told that Bald headed fool that I have this under control why is she doing here? And who the hell are they?  
  
Soldier #2: The call themselves the Z-Teens and the Teen Titans sir.  
  
Timmy: General you should let us deal of 2010 he's not normal.  
  
General: I know you all have a score to settle with Slade but I have the situation under control. We're sending our units to plant some C-4 in order to blow up the Warehouse.  
  
Robin: You won't be able to stop him by doing that we know have to stop him.  
  
General: Listen cape boy I know that RDZ have made you guys the heroes of this story but I also know hat I 'am doing.  
  
Major Bludd: Start the Attack! Leave none of Slade's men alive!!!  
  
(The Dreadnoks and the Jupon Gantu lead the attack as 66 Cobra B.A.T's open fire as Slade's Soldiers scatter around on all corners)  
  
Arnold: What's this some kind of a joke?  
  
Shego: I told them to scatter to put you all out of commission.  
  
Starfire: Shego we won't let Slade use Caos for his on evil deeds   
  
Gantu: He's belongs to Dr. Hamstervile.  
  
  
  
Sheen: Under who's word?  
  
Shego: Who's this guy?  
  
Sheen: We're new at this Shego your evil can't defeat the fist of Ultra Lord!  
  
Shego: You'll live to regret that boy Mammoth gets him first.  
  
Jimmy Neutron: Now you done it Sheen you have dis one of the Bad guys with your so called Ultra Lord Fist.  
  
(Mammoth Knock jimmy out of the way)  
  
Mammoth: Now that he is out of the way let's began Sheen.  
  
Sheen: Okay.  
  
Beast boy: He's crazy!  
  
Edd: I hope someone bought some Senzo Beans if Sheen gets himself hurt.  
  
Shego: Attttack!!!  
  
(Mammoth does a Spinning Slam attack by Sheen jumps up and does 8 rapid kicks to his face and a drop kick at the end)  
  
Sheen: Kattobi Hyakuretsu Kyaku!!!!  
  
(Mammoth was sent Flying into a Cobra Tank)  
  
Sheen: Take this!!! Flare Tornado!!!  
  
(From cupped hands sheen fires off a cyclone at Mammoth Blowing up the Cobra Tank)  
  
Shego: What the? Hey who taught you that?  
  
Eddy: Looks like Sheen learn some Martial Arts skill and have named his fighting style after Ultra Lord.  
  
Shego: Get up Mammoth!  
  
Mammoth: Quit yelling I'm up.  
  
Harold: What's with this guy that was 8 kicks to the face?  
  
Stinky: Hey Sheen I take from here. (Gathering Ki from his hand) Reiken!!!!! (Spirit Sword)   
  
Gantu: What is that A laser Sword?  
  
Shego: I see you have the same weapon Kuwabara have.  
  
Stinky: That's right Shego I think you guys should let 2010 go.  
  
Gantu: And what if we don't feel like it?  
  
Cyborg: You're not facing just Stitch anymore you have all of us to fight. You can beat all of his by yourself.  
  
Starfire: Release Caos from Slade's control.  
  
Zartan: Buzzer, Ripper Take Gantu out I'll deal with Shego. The Rest of you deal with the others.  
  
COBRA!!!!!  
  
LORD SHISHIO!!!!  
  
Robin: TITANS GO!!!  
  
(Cyborg fires his Sonic Cannon at Gantu, he ducks away and fires his gun but Cyborg blocks and came at Gantu with a running Closesline attack. Starfire powers up a Star bolt Barrage as Shego jumps into the air and garbs Starfire by the neck sending her into the ground then Kim and Jenny double teams Shego knocking her knock with two straight kicks to the face)   
  
Shego (Spitting out Blood): Kim you and the Girl-Bot are pushing it!!   
  
(Shego hands begun to glow and she fire her own Energy blot barrage then Jenny turn her arm into a shield block Shego's attack)   
  
Jenny XJ9: Hey since when she do that?  
  
Kim: I don't know Looks like Slade have something to do with it.  
  
Cindy: Stand back you two she's mine.  
  
Shego: You're next Blonde!!!  
  
(Cindy grabs Shego's arm and hold out her own hand and fires a Ki wave into her chest knocking her into the Van with the C-4)  
  
Cyborg: Hey Gantu you give up or me and Stitch here send you packing.  
  
Gantu: Go ahead Android I dear you.  
  
Cyborg: Okay just remember you ask for it!  
  
Lilo: Rock him Cyborg.  
  
(Cyborg landed a punch to Gantu's chest and being to rapidly punch Gantu left and right)  
  
Dreadnok Buzzer: Hey Cyborg Gantu is ours!  
  
Dreadnok Ripper: Back off we'll move ya out of the way.  
  
Nick: Excuse but you're fight is with me.  
  
Dreadnok Ripper: Huh?  
  
Dreadnok Buzzer: Who does this kid think he's Kyo Kusanagi?  
  
(Blue flame burst out of Nick's fist)  
  
Dreadnok Ripper: Blue flames?  
  
Dreadnok Buzzer: Hey aren't flame are in a red and yellow color?  
  
(Nick Charge in with a flaming fist attack knocking down both Dreadnoks)  
  
  
  
Nick: Caizer Strike!!!!  
  
(Both Ripper and Buzzer were knocked into the wall of the warehouse)  
  
Cyborg: Thanks Nick.  
  
(General: What going on over there? Where is the wind coming from?)  
  
(Soldier: Looks like a battle is going there sir.)   
  
(Soldier #2: Hey that Shego woman was knocked into the van but she's gone?)  
  
Bomber: Help!!!  
  
Dr Drakken: Sorry gentlemen this Van is being carjacked!  
  
General: Son of a bitch! (Talking into his Walkie-Talkie) All Helicopter units target that Van!  
  
But don't open fire because you may set off the C-4.  
  
[Pilot: Roger General!]  
  
To Be Continue 


	13. Chapter 13: Triple Treat

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
Later that Night in New York City a group of military troops enter a abounded warehouse where Shego and a small band of Slade's men hid them salves however it didn't take long for the Z-Teens to enter the battle during the fight Drakken and Shego have Car-jacked a van loaded with C-4.  
  
Chapter 13: Triple Treat   
  
(As soon as the Helicopters followed the Van 5 Military jeeps also went after the Van as it drove off the road and into a path leading into a cave)  
  
(Jeeps pulling over and the General gets off of his)  
  
General: Open the back doors.  
  
(A soldier opens the back door of the van only to find it empty)   
  
Soldier: Where's bomber?  
  
General: Never mind Bomer where's the C-4? Lieutenant I need a sweep up with this mine here.  
  
Lieutenant: Sir!  
  
(Pilot #1: Request permission to land sir)  
  
General: Nah stay up there we're going to make a search for the Car-Jackers and locate the C-4 just keep your helicopters circling.  
  
(Pilot #2: Roger that?)  
  
(Near a hill)  
  
Cyborg: I bit that Drakken and Shego are planning to set those guys up in that mine.  
  
Arnold: Damnit there's has to be another way inside!  
  
A.J: Looks like we found one. There's something hollow here.  
  
(A.J picks the seal up and showed a hidden tunnel)  
  
Chester: Looks like we have our way inside.  
  
Timmy: Okay let's go in.  
  
(In the meantime the Lieutenant and 15 Troops enter the mines searching every inch for Drakken and Shego)  
  
Lieutenant: Okay people watch you step there could be trap around here.  
  
(One Soldier heard a voice)  
  
Soldier: Lieutenant I hear something.  
  
(The Lieutenant enters a small room and turn on the lights)  
  
Lieutenant: General we found him. (Looking his unit who have a frighten look on their faces) What?  
  
(A Big Explosion was heard thought every corner of the mine)  
  
Trixie: What was that?  
  
Jimmy Neutron: Someone must have set up the C-4 everyone back out!  
  
(On the other side)  
  
General: What the hell? Everyone I want a complete lock down on this enter area ASP.   
  
  
  
Duke: General any last thoughts?  
  
  
  
General (Turning around): Duke? What are you and your GIJOE team doing here?  
  
Duke (Looking at the flames of the destroyed mine): This is way Captain Black ask the Z-Teens to aide us this battle if you did let your pride get in the way we could have avoid this.  
  
General: Look here Duke I don't why you think we need them but this is military operation and it does not concern them.  
  
Duke: Maybe you should concern yourself about why Drakken and Shego lead and you and your unit into this mine? (Showing the General a CD) Captain Black hand me this. This Disc contain a recorded massage from Slade telling Drakken to lure you and your unit so Shego and he rest of Slade's men can take you all out one by one.   
  
General: And where did Captain Black get this from?  
  
Duke: He didn't say where.  
  
General: Why?  
  
Duke: Ever mind why. Our planet's only chance to defeat Slade, Cobra Commander and Shishio lies on those Teenagers you just bug off.  
  
General: For the last time I know why I'm doing!!   
  
(A Green energy beam went right thought the General)  
  
Starfire: Oh!  
  
Raven: Shego?  
  
Kim: what?  
  
(Robin went over to check the body)  
  
Robin: He's gone Duke.  
  
Timmy: Why Shego? Why have you done this he was no treat to you!  
  
Shego: I was told to do by Shego.  
  
Arnold: So instead of Drakken giving the orders Slade order you to kill the General right in front of his unit.   
  
  
  
Shego: Hey Turner I was aiming for Duke's face the other guy was juts in the way.  
  
Duke: So what you were meant to kill me but you go the General.  
  
Gizmo: That's not all we also got those other guys as well.  
  
Timmy (Shocked): You mean you and Gantu are the ones who set of the C-4? (Battle aura powering up using the Kaiouken x3) I'll never forgive you Guys!!!  
  
Hak Foo: Who said that we want your forgiveness why do you let loose your anger in the battle field?   
  
Timmy (with a blue glow in his eyes): I don't think you want to go there with me. (Taking our his Aburn Sword) Raiden slash!!!!!  
  
(Timmy invokes Raiden on his sword and makes an Aban slash)  
  
Shego: Everyone get out of the way!!  
  
(Timmy's attack cause the ground to spit in half)  
  
Beast Boy: Whoa did you guys see that he just swung and the ground crack in two.  
  
  
  
Shego: Okay Turner if you want a fight then you got one!  
  
(Two glowing Shurikens and a fireball head to for Shego but he flips away)   
  
Shego: Trixie Tang! A.J!  
  
Chester (Coming down with a diving kick to Shego's back): Don't forget me!!  
  
(Chester kick's cause Shego a cough up Blood)  
  
Shego: Jinx! Attack!!  
  
(Jinx fires a energy ball at Chester in mid air but Chester blocks and fires his own version of the energy wave "Hi shou ken")   
  
Chester (Gathering Ki from his hands): Hishoken!!!!  
  
(Chester fires his energy wave at Jinx and then A.J extends his fist at Jinx and it provokes gigantic flame spurt)  
  
A.J: Merazoma (Fire Spell)!!!!  
  
(The Jinx flames cause Jinx to fell from the sky and into the ground)  
  
Robin: Gantu you and Shego give yourselves up and tell me where's Slade's hiding?  
  
Shego: I'll never tell you anything bird boy!   
  
Robin: I'll use for if need to  
  
(Shoots a green energy blast shot at Robin but he jumps over it and came towards the to with a dill kick to Gantu and knock him into the ground hard)  
  
Shego: Danm you!  
  
(Robin punches Shego in the chest as she fell into the ground)  
  
  
  
Robin (Picking up Shego): Okay Shego talk! Where's Slade?  
  
(Guns clicking)  
  
Soldier: You with the Cape let us deal with this Bitch she killed her commanding Officer.  
  
Robin: Wait she know where's Slade is.  
  
Soldier (Holding a Rifle a Shego): We don't care she's going to pay for what she done with her life.  
  
Jenny XJ9: Robin they are not actually going to kill her are they?  
  
Arnold: It looks like it Jenny I can see the hate these men have for Shego.  
  
Flint: Wait you can't allow personal feels get in away of this.  
  
Soldier #2: Stay out of this. We are going to average our General's Murder if you JOES like it or not! She's going to suffer for shoot him for behind just to carrying at Slade's order. When you get to hell tell them a group of Earth Soldiers send you there.  
  
(Clash)  
  
  
  
(A Sword knocks out the rifle out of the Soldier's hand)  
  
Soldier: What are you doing? She killed our General!  
  
Kenshin: I don't believe that killing her will bring him back.   
  
Soldier #2: Why are you doing this for aren't you the Battosai?  
  
Kenshin: I was known by that name after I seen what I have done and choice to become a wonderer to repent for all the human lives I have slain. I too had the kind of pain that you felt and that hate caused me to kill so many lives. That's also why carry this Reverse Blade sword.  
  
(A Helicopter few over Kenshin and Shego jump into it)  
  
Shego: You are Fool Himura you should have let these guy kill me went they had the Chance.  
  
Kim: Hey Kenshin was not the only one Flint and the other GIJOE members wanted them to drop there guns as well.  
  
Misao: Himura told them to share you.  
  
Shego: Slade told me only a fool would show mercy.   
  
Eddy: Find them woman when the next time we meet I'll not show any mercy. I'll do these guys a favor and take you out myself. (Holding his Beam gun in engulf in his Spirit Energy)  
  
To Be Continue 


	14. Chapter 14: Burning Hate

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
Chapter 14: Burning Hate  
  
(A Helicopter few over Kenshin and Shego jump into it)  
  
Shego: You are Fool Himura you should have let these guy kill me went they had the Chance.  
  
Kim: Hey Kenshin was not the only one Flint and the other GIJOE members wanted them to drop there guns as well.  
  
Misao: Himura told them to share you.  
  
Shego: Slade told me only a fool would show mercy.   
  
Eddy: Find them woman when the next time we meet I'll not show any mercy. I'll do these guys a favor and take you out myself. (Holding his Beam gun engulf in his Spirit Energy)  
  
(After that battle everyone headed to the Teen Titan Tower)  
  
Ron: Hey KP why are we here should we go and track down Slade.  
  
Chuckie: Well Robin said that we need to nab Shego to do it.  
  
Ron: Hey Chuck she just said that she would never tell us anything.  
  
Robin: Then I'll just have to force it out of her  
  
  
  
Ron: You mean with the Martial arts punching and kicking?  
  
Robin: It would seem that's the only language Shego knows.  
  
(A letter came into the mail box)  
  
Beast boy (Checking the mailbox): Hey there's a letter here.  
  
Arnold (Reading the letter): Z-Teens we have located Shishio who is tracking down Slade somewhere in Greenland.  
  
Robin: That could be there Slade's Hidden Base is.  
  
Ron: Greenland why Greenland?  
  
Robin: Slade have hidden bases all over the planet.  
  
Sheen: Okay how did we get there?  
  
Dexter (Busting into the door way): I Dexter have the answer to everyone's question!  
  
Timmy: Dexter from Dexter's Lab?  
  
Eddy: Who invited you short stuff?  
  
Dexter: Be Silent you! I want everyone to come outside for a sec that's goes for you too Neutron.  
  
Jimmy. N: Okay then let's see what you have outside.  
  
(Everyone went outside and saw a huge jet plane)  
  
Cyborg: Whoa!!!  
  
Ron: Oh my god!!  
  
Jenny XJ9: Is that yours?  
  
Dexter: Yes it's my baby.  
  
Jimmy .N: What are you trying to build the Titanic?   
  
Cindy: Ahhh! Shut your Mouth Nerdtorn!   
  
Jimmy .N: Make me.  
  
(Ed covers Jimmy's mouth)  
  
Edd: I see that you been busy Dexter.  
  
Dexter: Yes this baby can go underground, undersea and into space and it has lots of room for everyone.   
  
Ron: Bo-yah! Let's hop in!!!  
  
Kim (Holding Ron back): Easy there Qiuckman! How can this big Jet take off? I mean it's said no plane can fly with that size.  
  
Dexter: Why don't you be the pilot Miss Possible?   
  
Kim (Sweat Drop): Me pilot that? but I don't have a pilot's permit.  
  
  
  
Raven: Hey is that you jet's taking off?  
  
Dexter (Turning around): What the? DEEDEE!!!!!!!  
  
Lilo: Stitch is on there.  
  
(Back inside)  
  
Wanda: Hey Tammy I think it's time that you should make your wish.  
  
Cosmo: That's right.  
  
Tammy: I wish that my Brother Timmy and everyone last one of us were on that plane!  
  
(Both Wanda and Cosmo raise there wands and was transported into the plane)  
  
(Inside the Jet Carrier)  
  
Cyborg: Hey who did we get there so fast?  
  
Timmy (Thinking): My sister must have wished us to be on here.  
  
Dexter: Never mind how!  
  
(Dexter open the door to the cockpit and sees Stitch at the controls)  
  
Dexter: Bad dog!!!  
  
Stitch: Hi!  
  
[Cosmo: Hey if Stitch was piloting the controls then where's Dexter's sister?]  
  
Dexter (Handing Stitch to Lilo): Lilo takes your God forsaken Mitt I have to fine my Idiot sister!  
  
(Meanwhile in Green Land)  
  
Tri-Klops: Skeletor we have just gotten word that Cobra Commander is on his way here.  
  
Skeletor: So the manage to fine us hmm well then let's give them a warm welcome.  
  
Trap-Jaw: What should we do with them? Who is still following Slade?  
  
Slade: You mean me Trap-Jaw?  
  
Kingpin: Slade you have managed to take Yumi hostage.  
  
Yumi: You 3 just wait when Lord Shishio fine your Slade.  
  
Slade: that's the point Yumi I want him to fine me for you see I know his weakness. It's something that not even Cobra Commander knows himself.  
  
Drakken: What would that be Icy cold conditions?  
  
Slade: Not really Drakken after being burned alive Shishio is unable to fight for an extended periods of time.  
  
Shego: What does that mean?  
  
Evil-Lyn: Makoto Shishio can only fight at full power for only 15 minutes. Now that 2010 is in his 3rd form we will have Caos fight Shishio until his body goes beyond the 15 minute time limit if that happine then Shishio well perish by his own flames.  
  
Yumi: Wait where did you get all of this?  
  
Slade: That's simple out of the Yupon Gatana is a traitor. He has told me this does the "Eye of the Heart" ring any bells?  
  
Yumi (Shocked): Usui Uonuma! How dare he speak of this! Ones I'm free I'll inform Lord Shishio and Cobra Commander if his betrayal.  
  
Slade: you won't be telling anyone anything my dear.  
  
Kingpin: Chain her Scorpion and take here to the holding cells.  
  
Scorpion: Come here Lady!  
  
Yumi: Let me go! You'll all pay for this!  
  
Shego: That's where you're wrong Yumi we will destroy Shishio and you're going to watch.  
  
To Be Continue 


	15. Chapter 15: Heated Battle

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Heated Battle  
  
After leaving the Teen Titan's Tower the Z-Teens made it to Greenland   
  
Arnold: Looks like me made it.  
  
  
  
Edd: I find it heard to believe that Slade would fine a hidden base here.  
  
Ron: Okay now what?  
  
Timmy: I say we split up that way we could cover more ground.  
  
Goten: Okay then.  
  
Trunks: Let do this.  
  
(In the meantime)  
  
Soujiro: Shishio sir I have some news for you.  
  
Shishio: What do you have to report Soujiro?  
  
Soujiro: Trunks, Goten, and their friend are here. And they have decided to spit up.  
  
Shishio: They must be trying to track down Slade like we are. Well we can't allow them to best us to Slade's fortress. Hoji alert the Jupon Gatana and to keep our enemies busy long enough for me to find out where Slade is.  
  
Hoji: I understand Lord Shishio.  
  
Destro (Walk towards Hoji): Hoji I think something is right here?  
  
Hoji: What ever do you mean Destro?  
  
Destro: Before coming here Usui have took too long to get back from what he was doing?  
  
Hoji: Huh?  
  
Destro: I never said where he was going I sent out of our B.A.T's to follow him but it never came back.  
  
Hoji: Whatever Usui was doing I sure it has nothing to do with why we are here.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Cyborg: Hey did you here something?  
  
Chester: Hear what?  
  
Cyborg: It's like we are going watch here.  
  
[Tri-Klops: Evil-Lyn I have spot 5 of the Earth Special Forces A.J, Chester, Phil, Cyborg and Beast Boy, also Strom Shadow, Chou, and Dreadnoks Crusher and Torch are following them.]   
  
[Evil-Lyn: Good that would make it easer to get rid of them all at once]  
  
Beast Boy: Yo CY are your sure that you are seeing thing here?  
  
(Chou and Strom Shadow stands in front of the 5 Five)  
  
Chou: Well, well what do we have here? two Teen Titans, a former Rugrat, A Black Mage and a Demon Slayer.  
  
Phil: You're Chou the Sword Hunter!  
  
Cyborg: And we have Strom Shadow with him.  
  
Dreadnok Torch: Don't forget us!  
  
Beast Boy: There's only two Dreadnoks?  
  
Dreadnok Crusher: We can deal with you guys.  
  
Cyborg: Looks like they were follow as well.  
  
Chou: What the hell are you talking about boy?  
  
Evil-Lyn (From up a tree): Show some manners boys.  
  
(Tri-Klops, Shocker, Beastman, and Whiplash jumps in)  
  
Beast Boy: We're corner guys?   
  
Cyborg: I can see that Beast boy.  
  
Phil: This not good.  
  
A.J: Let's not loose is here.  
  
Evil-Lyn: Attack!!!  
  
Baroness: Destroy them!!!  
  
(Tri-Klops jump up and came down with his Sword at Phil but he dashes away and counters with his own Sword but then Chou came in between)  
  
Chou: Hey mind if I cut in.  
  
Phil: Why not? Rekkuzan!!!  
  
(Phil trusted his sword through the air letting out an energy blot and Chou takes out his two swords and blocks the energy wave)  
  
Phil: That's one of Eiji Shinjo's moves I bet he trained you in the same style that he has.  
  
Tri-Klops: Enough talk mob head!  
  
(Swords Clashing)  
  
Dreadnok Torch: We can this Brat!   
  
(Torch fires his blow-torch at Phil)  
  
Beast boy: Phil!  
  
Beastman (Swings his Whip and Beast boy): Worry about your own self Beast boy!  
  
(Beast Boy turns into a Rhino and tackles Beastman onto the ground)  
  
Cyborg: Okay who wants it first?   
  
Shocker: Me!!  
  
(Shocker fires an Energy blast at Cyborg but Cyborg counters with his own Energy Cannon and Charge in with a Closesline to the face as Evil Lyn Watches from up a tree)  
  
  
  
Veronica: Hey Evil Lyn this not an all man fight you know!   
  
Evil Lyn: What's this? A Red Mage want to fight me very will Blondie.  
  
Veronica (Holding up her Whip): Aurora Revolution!!!!  
  
(Veronica does a Spin Attack with her whip surrounding her whole body but Evil-Lyn teleports from the attack raise her staff and fire Purple energy Blots at Veronica the generated a force field from her pendent)  
  
Veronica: Terra Break!!  
  
Evil Lyn: Foolish girl you're going to need more then that force field to guard yourself from me.   
  
(While holding her staff into the air Evil Lyn causes Thunder Blots to rain down on Veronica in order to destroy the Terra Break)  
  
Dreadnok Torch: I think I took Phil here out.  
  
(A Blue light caused the flames to move away)  
  
Phil: You were saying?  
  
Dreadnok Torch: Who did you?  
  
Chou: So you were able to free yourself from the flames huh? Well I guess that it's mine turn now kid.  
  
Phil: Fine with me. Ryuseikyaku!!  
  
(Phil cuts through the air and drops down with a kick to Chou's face. Then Chou grabs his Leg and slams him into the ground but Phil does Sliding Ground Thrust Kick knock him into the ground)  
  
Dreadnok Crusher: Let's Jump this kid Torch!  
  
A.J: Not so fast1  
  
Chester: You two have his to deal with!  
  
(Chester and A.J both punches the two Dreadnoks sending them to the sky and into Evil Lyn and Veronica fire her forms the Terra Break and fire a huge energy beam from her Pendent sending all 3 back into the ground!)  
  
A.J: Veronica are you okay up there?  
  
Veronica (Coming in to the ground): I'm fine  
  
  
  
Cyborg: Beast Boy and I took care off the rest.  
  
  
  
Chou (Getting up): You guys think you won here do you Z-pests! Well think again! (Taking our a Whip like sword at them)  
  
Phil: Duck!  
  
(Beast Boy turns into a Falcon and attack Chou's Face)  
  
Chou: Get out of my face!  
  
Chester: Now! Raiden slash!!!  
  
Phil: Enjinshuraha!!!  
  
A.J: Let's go! Bagi Cross!!!  
  
Veronica: Byakko Cannon!!!!  
  
(As Beast Boy moves away Veronica, A.J, Phil and Chester all combine their attack together to form a huge Dragon of REIKI as it was sent hurling into Chou knocking them into a big tree)  
  
Cyborg: You guys got him!  
  
(Then a Havor car move in)  
  
Captain Black: Whoa it looks like you guys have taken down one of the Jupon Gatana.  
  
A.J: You must be Captain Black.  
  
Captain Black: You guess right A.J Okay men let's cuff this mop head.  
  
Beast Boy: Hey where's those others guys?  
  
Cyborg: They all must have run off before Black came. Let go track them down.  
  
To be continue 


	16. Chapter 16: Heated Battle part 2

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
When they came to Greenland Soujiro have informed Shishio of this and have order the Yupon Gatana to fight the Teen Titans and the Z-Teens however the Slade Fiction have plans of their own for the Cobra Gatana (A Alliance between Cobra Commander and Shishio) even though A.J, Chester, Phil, Cyborg, Veronica and Beast Boy defeated not only Chou the Sword Hunter, Torch and Crusher from the Dreadnoks Tri-Klops, Shocker, Beastman, and Whiplash along with Evil Lyn have got away and the 6 young heroes are on the chase.  
  
Chapter 16: Heated Battle part 2  
  
(Now with Robin, Starfire, Timmy, Trixie, Eddy, Angelica, Lilo, Stitch, Kim and Ron)  
  
Dr. Octopus: Looks like there are only 10 of them.  
  
Shego: Okay we'll send the first wave of Slade's men after them by leave Kim Possible to me.  
  
Gantu: This is no time for personal rivals you know why they are here.  
  
Scorpion: Hey you just take care of the Mutt we'll deal with them.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
  
  
Robin: Wait a sec guys I hear something near us.  
  
Timmy: I sense someone is around here some with a strong power level.  
  
Starfire: It is Caos?   
  
Timmy: No it's someone else a human.  
  
Hoji: I have been waiting for you all.  
  
Trixie: Hoji the Knowledge?  
  
Angelica: What are you doing here you don't fight.  
  
Hoji: Ahhh but it'll not e me doing the fighting it'll be Anji the Destroyer who would do the fighting. For you see Lord Shishio has order Anji to keep you from reaching Slade.  
  
Robin: That's where you're wrong Hoji!  
  
Timmy: Wait Robin it'll be best if I fight Anji myself.  
  
Trixie (Shocked): Timmy!  
  
Timmy: Don't worry about me Trixie I'll be fine.  
  
Trixie: Just don't get yourself killed okay.  
  
(Trixie give Timmy a good luck kiss)  
  
Robin (Sweat Drop): I don't think this is the time for that?  
  
Hoji: So you'll be the first Spirit Detective Timothy Turner you're a class B Fighter to those whose fighting class is B shall be the first to fall.  
  
  
  
Timmy: Is that what you think my Class is? It was a B Class fighting about 4 years ago.  
  
Hoji: Well just have to wait a see once Anji have taken care of you then it'll be that Ninja Girl Trixie to fight.  
  
Goku: I sense a Strong Power level within Anji, Timmy you have to be careful with him.  
  
Eddy: Hey Timmy aim for his chest.  
  
Timmy: Right.  
  
Anji: I'm sorry that this must to come to this.  
  
Timmy (Thinking): Anji doesn't seem to be an evil person Shishio must be using him.  
  
(Anji lands a punch into Timmy's chest)  
  
Tammy: Brother!!  
  
  
  
Wanda: Timmy?  
  
Cosmo: I can watch!  
  
Timmy (Spitting out blood): Damnit.  
  
(Timmy doges the next punch and counter with a roundhouse kick to the face)  
  
Timmy: Rairyuu-Haou-ken!!!!  
  
(Timmy Begins to power up then as begin to fire off a even powerful Haouken wave towards Anji but use the Futae no kiami to turn it back)  
  
Goku: Timmy Watch out! He has turned back your energy blast!  
  
(Timmy Negated the blast use a single spin kick)  
  
Robin: Looks like Anji didn't see that coming Hoji.  
  
Hoji (Thinking): How can this Boy turn back his own attack using one kick? Calm down Hoji this is only Class B fighter's luck by he won't be lucky the next round.  
  
(Shego came from behind Hoji and grabbed him)  
  
Timmy: Give up Anji I don't want to hurt you there's no need to continue this fight.  
  
Anji (Getting up): Never! I'll not lose to a Child.  
  
Eddy: Oh give it up Monk you saw how Turner turned the tables back at you.  
  
  
  
Anji: This is not over Timothy Turner Kiami Kharma no Genasai!!!!!  
  
Trixie: He gonna to get hit Timmy look out!  
  
(Trixie knocks Timmy out of the way only to get a scar on her back)  
  
Trixie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Everyone: Trixie!  
  
Timmy: Trixie are you there?  
  
Trixie: I'm fine………..Ow my back.  
  
Starfire: She'll be fine  
  
Timmy (In and Angry voice): Anji you're going to wish you didn't attack her!  
  
(Timmy Battle aura Flares up)  
  
Cindy: What the Heck?  
  
Goku: Timmy's power lever is rising up I guess see Anji attack Trixie from behind angered him  
  
Anji: Where is power is coming from?  
  
(Timmy takes out the Aburn Sword)  
  
Timmy: Aburn Style! Taichi-Zan!!!  
  
(Timmy focuses his strength into one powerful slash from his sword knocked down Anji on to the ground)  
  
Eddy: He's down finish him off Turner!  
  
Timmy: No if I done that I'll be like Shishio.  
  
Anji: You would spear the life of an enemy? Why?  
  
Sanosuke: I told Timmy and the other about you Anji and why you side with Shishio Two years ago Captain also had a file of you   
  
Timmy: He's right we heard about happine to your temple down along with all the orphans.  
  
Jimmy Neutron: Huh?  
  
Jimmy: How did that happine?  
  
Timmy: Years ago an Anit-Buddhism group set fire to his Temple costing the lives of the every orphan children he was taken care of. Anji Yuukyuuzan was a peaceful Buddhist monk by seen after his temple burn down he blame the Neo-Japanese for allowing Anit-Buddhism to destroy the lives of those orphans. So he became a member of the Jupon Gatana. However I don't think that Shishio cares of the reason he join his side.  
  
  
  
Trixie: I see Shishio is just using him for his powers, Mr. Yuukyuuzan you don't have to fight for those fiends.  
  
Anji: I wish I could but if I would to betray Shishi like Usui did I'll hunted down.  
  
Tammy: You and stay with me and my brother.  
  
Shego: Give me a Brake little girl!   
  
Trixie (Holding Tammy beside her): Shego.  
  
Anji: So Slade have sent just one of his minions to kill me.  
  
Shego: Shut up Monk I'm not the only one here. I heard what Timmy said about your past. And you ask me that it's your fault that those Brats are dead meat.  
  
Kim (Shocked): I don't believe what I'm hearing from you Shego.  
  
Sheen: Holy mother of mercy.  
  
Cindy: What're you trying to tell him?  
  
  
  
Shego: That's it was his fault leave that temple unguarded then Allowing that Anit-Buddhism Group to set it on fire so in other words you're just as responsible as they are! You're also to blame for their Deaths.   
  
Anji (Turning): How dear you Shego you don't have no right to said that Shego. If what Timmy says it ture that Shishio only wanted me for my skills still I connate allow you to speak such words about those Children.  
  
Kim: Being around Slade has change her complete she is just has cold hearted as he is.  
  
Robin: I don't care what she had become you never say words like that especially right in front of the person you're talking about.  
  
Shego: And what are you guys are going to do about it.  
  
Cindy: I'll tell you what Hadouhou!!!!   
  
(Cindy gathers KI in her cupped palms and fires it out diagonally at Shego knock her off the cliff)  
  
Jimmy .N: What did you do.  
  
Cindy: Giving her a head start to hell Neutron.   
  
To Be Continue 


	17. Chapter 17: Shadow Warriors attack

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
On a mountain cliff Shego long with Gantu and Dr. Octopus plan to set a trap for Robin, Starfire, Timmy, Trixie, Eddy, Angelica, Lilo, Stitch, Kim and Ron but Hoji how was with Anji stood in the way Hoji has chosen Timmy Turner thinking that he's a class B Fighter(which he is not). During the Battle Timmy fires a big fire blast towards Anji but use the Futae no kiami to turn it back but he has negated the blast use a single spin kick it would seems that Timmy has not what Hoji assume him to be. Anji then Attacks Trixie scaring her from behind after seen what Anji try to do Timmy Battle aura Flares up and then he lunched the Aburn Style! Taichi-Zan to knock Anji down Afterwards Shego have mocked Anji's past life the word was a insult and Cindy fires a big energy blast sending Shego off the cliff.  
  
Chapter 17: Shadow Warriors attack  
  
(Ron looked down from the Cliff)  
  
Ron: Ah man no one couldn't survive a fall that.  
  
Libby: Cindy I hope you knew what you was doing sending Shego of that Cliff.  
  
Timmy: So Anji I guess you have to be going now.  
  
Anji: Yes and before I go have this Heal Scroll (Giving Timmy the heal scroll) you can use this to heal Trixie's wounds.  
  
Libby: Why help us?  
  
Anji: It seem that you young men and women have the strength to stop Slade as long as he have control over 2010 not even Shishio won't stop him regardless on how strong he has become.  
  
Timmy: Okay then.  
  
(As Anji leaves)  
  
Sheen: Okay we have a Final Fantasy/Dragon Quest Heal Scroll but any of us don't do White Mage Magic!  
  
  
  
Cyborg: Hey Sheen you didn't know? Veronica here is a Red Mage that means that she can use both Black Mage and White Mage Magic.  
  
Veronica (Sweat drop): Why should I heal her wounds for?  
  
Cyborg: No you see any White Mage around here?  
  
Veronica: I'll aright then.  
  
Arnold: Okay while Veronica Heal Trixie's wounds we'll head up top there Shishio is.  
  
Robin: You found him?  
  
Arnold: More like a found Slade's hidden base.  
  
(As the Z-Teens and the Titans head over the hill)  
  
Raven: That's Slade's base?  
  
Stinky: Hey it looks like Giant Space Ship.  
  
Lilo: How are we ever going to fine Caos in there?  
  
Slade's Voice: I'm impressed that you all were able to fine so fast Shishio is already inside.  
  
  
  
(From his Control room)  
  
Slade: Let's have some fun with our young guest shall we (holding 6 computer discs) I have there the data files of the Z-Fighters past enemies for example: Frieza now active that Illusion Space program.  
  
(Outside a the skies begun to charge)  
  
Cindy: What the?  
  
Slade's Voice: Now you are all in my Illusion Space here you shall face past foes of the Z-Fighters so Z-Teens are you prepare to fight them just as the Z-Fighters did?  
  
Arnold: What are you saying Slade we have no time for games?  
  
Timmy: What is he talking about?  
  
Soujiro: He going to have you all fight Shadow version of Doctor Gero, Android 17, 19, Dodoria, Zarbon, Frieza, Recoome and Nappa just as he had Mr. Shishio do.  
  
Trunks: Soujiro Seta?  
  
Cyborg: Why are you doing here?  
  
Soujiro: I have some Shadow Warrior problem myself.  
  
Kevin: This is Slade's plan sending shadows of a couple of losers who had their ass kicked in the past fine then Slade just bring it!  
  
Robin: Go who's in up Recoome and Dodoria.  
  
Cyborg: The Pink guy is mine and A.J's  
  
Arnold: Then all face Recoome.  
  
Shadow Recoome: Its play time.  
  
Arnold: I hope you're Prepared. Majin Cross!!!!  
  
(Arnold takes his Zeta Sword swings vertically releasing a Ground energy wave at Recoome but Recoome jumps and tackles Arnold but he double-kick him off and fires his Spirit Gun upward knock Recoome back on the ground)  
  
Arnold: Sorry Recoome one should have underestimated who you are facing.  
  
Shadow Recoome: Fool! You're just still a boy.  
  
Arnold: I may be a 15 year old boy but I'm also a Spirit Detective.  
  
(Recoome fires his Eraser Gun and Arnold counter with his Shotgun Blast releasing a large burst of energy 15 times with god-like speed)  
  
Robin: Whoa he totals him.  
  
Arnold: I believe Slade made a mistake using your data to fight me Recoome.  
  
(Now with Cyborg and A.J fighting Dodoria Cyborg come down on Dodoria with a his Cyber Stomp but Dodoria counters with a should ram to the chest then A.J launched himself with both fist extended to attack Dodoria from behind)  
  
A.J: This guy doesn't seem to put up a fight.  
  
Cyborg: I say we toast he butt Sonic Cannon!!  
  
A.J: C! Magnum!!!  
  
(As Cyborg fire his arm cannon A.J gathers Ki into his hand extends his fist and fires off a big energy blast shot. the combine energy blast send Dodoria flying off into the sky destroying him completely)   
  
Cyborg: That was boring.   
  
  
  
Beast Boy: Hey where's that Soujiro guy?  
  
Arnold: Must trying to catch up to Shishio that's were we're going  
  
Robin: Right.  
  
(Slade: You may have beaten the first round but the next one won't be that easy.)  
  
To Be Continue 


	18. Chapter 18: Ambush by Gantu

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
Last time Trunks, Goten and the other have made it to Slade's hidden Base however Slade set a trap by activating his Illusion Space program there they must have shadow version of old enemies who was defeated by the Z-Fighters. Arnold, Cyborg and A.J may have defeated Recoome and Dodoria but there are a few more Shadow warrior before they cam reach the entrance to Slade's base.  
  
Chapter 18: Ambush by Gantu  
  
(Meanwhile Trixie, Veronica, Starfire, Raven, Kim made it to Slade's fortress as well)  
  
Kim (Looking around): Hello what's with the barrier surrounding the area?  
  
Starfire: Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy, Ron and the others must be in trouble we must help them some how.  
  
  
  
Raven: Wait if we try to help them the barrier would try to keep us from entering.  
  
Trixie: So you're saying that we can't help them?  
  
Gantu: I worry about yourselves if I was anyone of you.  
  
Starfire: Gantu!  
  
Misao: Why are you here?  
  
Tri-Klops: Shego was a loyal servant and a ture evil warrior you teenagers shall pay for what you done!  
  
Kim: Hey! It's Cindy Vortex you're after and she inside that barrier overt there!  
  
Trixie: Vortex is the one who killed her not us.  
  
Tri-Klops: Who cares who did in Shego? And since we can't get to Cindy not we'll take out on you 5 girls.  
  
Gantu: Wait let 2010 get rid of them.  
  
Evil-Lyn: I see (Turn towards Trap-Jaw) Trap-Jaw send him in.   
  
(Caos jumped right in front of them)  
  
Veronica: Damnit now what?  
  
Kim: I didn't know.   
  
Evil-Lyn: Looks there some things that are Impossible for Kim Possible.  
  
Gantu: 2010 attack!  
  
Starfire: Caos don't listen to him they are only trying to use your in Slade's plan to rule the world! You must fight off there control.  
  
Trixie (taking out her Full Tang Wakisashi): Starfire he can't hear you it looks like we have no other choice but to kill him before he kills us.  
  
  
  
Starfire: But Trixie.  
  
Raven: I think that Trixie is right he have no choice but to take him out before he do us in.  
  
Starfire: Just let me try to talk to him! (Walking towards 2010) Caos you must listen to me your Cousin Stitch and his friend Lilo along with our friends are in grave danger you must not allow this to happine.  
  
Gantu: Don't listen to this Tameraian you belong to Dr. Hamstervile it was him who crated you.   
  
Starfire: Gantu nor Hamstervile doesn't care that you don't serve no master as long as force you to do bad things to people. I beg you; you must free yourself from Slade's control!  
  
Gantu: Give it up you foolish Tameraian!  
  
Trixie: He's not getting it Starfire (Holding 5 glowing Shurikens) I'm sorry it has to end this way for him but I see no other way to avoid this.  
  
(As Raven covers Starfire's eyes Trixie throw 5 Shurikens as one of them hits Caos in the neck)  
  
Trixie: Shisenken!!!  
  
(Slashing sounds)  
  
  
  
(The 5th Shuriken caused Caos to fall to the ground)  
  
Gantu: I don't believe she was able to bring him down.  
  
Saitou (Walking up the hill): It would seem that Trixie has to intension of killing him.  
  
Evil Lyn (Looking down on the ground): The Collar She uses her Shisenken to destroy the Control Collar!  
  
Starfire: She what?  
  
2010: What happine where am I?  
  
  
  
Kenshin: Caos you are no a free soul again that you are.  
  
Caos: Why I'm I doing in Greenland?  
  
Jenny XJ9: You can Blame those guy the Rap this around your neck forcing you to do what ever they had you do?  
  
Caos (turning towards Gantu in a furious voice): Gantu!!!  
  
Gantu: Wait I was only doing what Dr. Hamstervile order me to do.  
  
Caos: I warn you what would happine if you try anything around me!!!  
  
Evil-Lyn: Stop him!!!!  
  
Beastman jumps on 2010 but he grabs him and punches him into the sky and pulls off Trap-Jaw's robotic arm and slaps Tri-Klops into Evil-Lyn and walk towards Gantu  
  
  
  
Starfire: Oh my, he's lost in his anger.   
  
Gantu (Pulling out his gun): Get back 2010!  
  
(Caos knocks the gun out of Gantu's hand)  
  
Caos (Grabbing Gantu's neck): Your life on this planet ends here!  
  
  
  
He-man (Riding on Battle Cat): 2010 there's no need for this he already got the picture if you kill him you'll be just like Shishio.  
  
Goku: Just put him down Caos.  
  
Ryu: There's no honor in killing your enemy.  
  
  
  
Caos: Just get him out of my slight! (Throwing Gantu aside)  
  
Starfire: It's over now go back and tell Hamstervile that Caos is a free soul now.  
  
Gantu: You!! This is all you're doing!!!  
  
Kenshin: Gantu stop!!!  
  
Sanosuke: You stubborn bastard!   
  
(Sanosuke punches Gantu off the cliff)  
  
Gantu (Falling off the cliff): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Kim: First Cindy killed Shego and now Sanosuke knocks Gantu of the cliff.   
  
  
  
Vegeta: He bought this on himself Kim Possible.  
  
To Be Continue 


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Battle part 1: Cao...

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
Last time Trixie, Veronica, Starfire, Raven and Kim reached Slade's stronghold only to be cornered by Gantu and Skeletor evil warriors. Gantu have order 2010 to kill them but Starfire try her best to talk him out of it afterwards Trixie throw 5 Shurikens as one of them hits Caos in the neck destroying the control collar. In Retaliation for being force to do what the wanted 2010 beat down every Evil Warrior down to the ground and then Sanosuke punches Gantu off the cliff.   
  
Chapter 19: The Final Battle part 1: Caos's Retaliation  
  
(After Gantu was knocked off the cliff by Sanosuke Caos jumped on to the Barrier and destroyed the energy field)  
  
Cyborg (Looking upward): Hey what just happine?  
  
Beast Boy (Turning around): He happine.  
  
Robin: Caos?  
  
Starfire: He's a free soul again.  
  
Eddy: What does this means?  
  
Lilo: You can't shoot him.  
  
Stitch: No shoot cousin.  
  
Eddy: You Little Mother Fuc--!  
  
(Trunks Cover's Eddy mouth)  
  
Trunks: You can curse him out later.  
  
Arnold: That's right he have to get to Slade before Shishio does.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Skeletor: I can't believe that Gantu have allowed them to break the control collar. (Looking at Drakken hiding under a table) what are you doing?  
  
Drakken: Hello have you forgotten that one of them has killed Shego that Cindy would is gunning for me.  
  
Skeletor: You coward!  
  
Kingpin: Let's not bother Drakken now. We have Snakes in our mitts as well.   
  
Skeletor: My warriors go and deal with the Z-Teens the rest of you deal with Cobra and the Jupon Gatana.  
  
Everyone: Sir!  
  
(In the meantime)  
  
Slade (Turning around): I have been waiting for you Makoto Shishio.  
  
(Slade moves away from Yumi who is tied to a chair)  
  
Shishio: I don't know what game you're playing Slade but getting in my way is a fatal error.  
  
Slade: Well Shishio you may be one of the most powerful Hitokiri Battousais however there's a weakness maybe you have notice this.  
  
Shishio: I have no Weakness!  
  
(Robin, Kim, Timmy and Arnold ran in)  
  
Robin: Slade!  
  
Shishio (Turning around): You teenagers are becoming thorns in my side. It's time to finish you off one by one!  
  
Arnold: You maybe a powerful swordsman but I don't care who powerful you are your crimes will not go unpunished.  
  
Hoji: What Crimes is that?  
  
Robin: Mind you bees wax Hoji this does not concern you or Shishio its Slade.  
  
Slade: Well If you all manage to defeat one who cannot be beaten then maybe you'll have the honor of fighting me what do you think Robin.  
  
Arnold: I'll go fist and End Shishio's Reign of Terror. (Taking out his Zeta Sword)  
  
Shishio: I see why Koenma made you the new Spirit Detective. Now let's see that you can live up to standards of your predecessor Yusuke Urameshi! Homura Dama!!!  
  
Arnold: That's attack won't work on me you evil Son of a bitch! Shuosouraizan (Raising Thunder Blade)!!!  
  
(The Lightning bolts from Arnold's Sword counter the flames of Shishio Sword and Arnold charge in with an Uppercut slash! And with a Dynamite Kick Arnold knocks Shishio in to the wall leading him outside of the fortress)  
  
Shishio: You counter my Homura Dama that was never done before I would seem that I have underestimated you boy.  
  
Arnold (With battle aura surround him): That's not all I'm going to do Shishio this is for everyone you have killed with your sword!   
  
(Arnold extends his fist while releasing a large burst of energy but Shishio does a swing with his Mugenjin and reflected by the energy burst)  
  
Arnold: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Robin: Arnold!!!  
  
(In the meantime)  
  
Caos (Grabbing one of Drakken's Henchmen by the neck): You here's Slade?  
  
Henchmen #1: I don't know!  
  
Skeletor: Hold it right there you!  
  
Caos: Move it skull face! It's Slade that I want?  
  
Gizmo: Back off you furball.  
  
Skeletor: Destroy him!!!  
  
Baroness: Capture Him!!  
  
(15 Cobra Soldiers jumped on Caos but he knocks the all out into the window)  
  
Cobra Soldier: You killed my buddies! That's it you monster the hell with Cobra Commander and Shishio let's kill that Son of a bitch!  
  
(Everyone Cobra Soldier begun to open fire on 2010)  
  
Baroness: No you vengeful fools the Commander want him alive!  
  
Chester: Worry about yourself Baroness!  
  
Baroness (Taking out her gun): Die Z-Fighters!!!  
  
(As Chester and A.J doges the Baroness's laser fire Starfire use her star blots to knock the gun out of her hand)  
  
Stitch: Bye-bye now!!  
  
(Stitch grabs the Baroness's leg and begins to spinning her around)  
  
Baroness: Let go you Little Bastard!!!  
  
(Stitch let's go and the Baroness is sent flying out the window)  
  
Cobra Soldier #2: No he didn't (Aloud) let's kill them alllll!!!!!!!  
  
(Gunshots)  
  
Ron: Whoa these guys just snapped!  
  
Kingpin: You don't step on that button!!  
  
(Ron stepped on red button and a loud beeping noise sounded off)  
  
Jenny XJ9: What that noise?  
  
  
  
Kingpin: You fool do you realize what you have done?  
  
Ron (Looking down): Oh shit!  
  
Kingpin: This fortress has a thermal failed safe system.  
  
  
  
Trunks: You mean Self-Destruct?  
  
Goten: Why would Slade have a Self Destruct button on the freaking floor?  
  
  
  
Trunks (Turning on Kim's Communicator): Wade its Trunks how long before this whole fortress blows up?  
  
{Wade: you guys have only 100 Minutes and counting.}  
  
Trixie: And Timmy, Kim, Arnold and Robin went to look for Slade.  
  
Trunks: Wade can you find them?  
  
{Wade: Trunks I'm picking up a big energy reading on the other side of the fortress.}  
  
Trunks: They must have found Shishio and Slade.  
  
Gerald: We have to get to them!  
  
To Be Continue 


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Battle part 2: Bat...

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
After Ron anciently step on a button Slade fortress have been set for Self-Destruct now they have only 100 Minutes and counting before the Place goes kaboom!  
  
Chapter 20: The Final Battle part 2: Battle against Shishio  
  
(Now with the Fight with Shishio)  
  
Shishio: What's wrong Arnold is that all you got?  
  
Hoji: Yes Lord Shishio I killed off one of Koenma's Spirit Detectives that would teach the Spirit world a lesson in middling in his plans.  
  
Kim: No I seen enough I see two deaths already!   
  
Shishio: So you have witness death fist hand Kim possible well you should have knew the risk before entering this battle and now if you think I'm wrong to kill him why do you face me I want to know what kind of fighting skills you have girl.  
  
Arnold (Coming down from the sky): Hold it!  
  
(Arnold came downward with strike Shishio down with one powerful punch to the face)  
  
Shishio (Getting up): You but how?  
  
Arnold: You're a fool to think that I can be killed by my own technique that Yusuke taught me.   
  
Shishio: I had enough of your football head!!!  
  
(Clash)  
  
Arnold: Hiryu Shoten ha!!!!  
  
(Arnold creates a vertical tornado around himself sending Shishio up into the sky then Trunks and the others walked in)  
  
Trunks: Arnold Slade's fortress is about to blow up we have least then 99 minutes and 13 seconds!  
  
Arnold: I understand (Turning towards Shishio) you heard that Shishio? You may have survive being burning alive but even you won't be able to survive a explosion.  
  
Shishio (Grabbing Arnold by the neck): Then we'll all blow out in a blaze but you'll be the first one to die first. If I see you missing parents I'll give them your regards.  
  
(Arnold's Father's voice: Arnold you can't let this madman win.)  
  
(Arnold's Mother's Voice: If he wins then our planet would be in danger. Everyone back home is counting on you.)  
  
(Yusuke: I didn't give when I fought Suzaku or Toguro show Shishio not to miss with the earth.)  
  
(Helga: You better come back alive Football head!)  
  
Arnold: Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, The boarders, Helga I must win for their sake.   
  
Kimi: Arnold's Kenki?  
  
Goten: What's that?  
  
Kimi: Master Hiko told me this. The warrior spirit the aura given off by warriors in battle, showing how fierce and powerful they are.  
  
  
  
Trunks: So when Arnold heard voice like his mom and dad that represent his Kenki.  
  
(Arnold grabs Shishio's arm as he breaks free from his hold)  
  
Arnold: Makoto Shishio let's see how you like your own Guren Kaina use on you!  
  
(Arnold cuts Shishio's gunpowder soaked glove with his heated sword, forcing it to explode)  
  
Shishio: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Arnold: Akisazame (Raining Stabs)!!!!!  
  
(Arnold strike Shishio with Rapid Sword blows)  
  
Arnold: Kogahazan!!!  
  
  
  
(Arnold does an upward slash as he picks Shishio up and came down with a downward slash)  
  
Hoji: No!  
  
Cyborg: Yes he got him!  
  
Yumi: Lord Shishio!!! Slade end this now! This can't go one this already been 15 minutes.  
  
Robin: What are you talking about?  
  
Yumi: Lord Shishio can't only fight at full power for only 15 minutes. Someone stop this!!!  
  
Lilo: Why do you still care for some one who had allowed you to be kidnapped by Slade?  
  
Stitch: Cousin?  
  
  
  
Caos: Slade Your ass is mine!   
  
Slade: So Caos you have freed yourself from my control.  
  
Caos: No one put some collar around my neck and gets away with it!   
  
(Caos try to punch Slade but he spin kicks him into the battle with Shishio)  
  
Caos: I'm not done with you Shishio!!  
  
Lilo: Caos look out!!!  
  
(Caos turn and knocks Shishio's sword away)  
  
Caos: So Shishio what are you going to do now that you have no sword.  
  
  
  
(After seeing Caos see Shishio into the wall Yumi ran up to him)  
  
Yumi: Stop this has gone far enough! 2010 there's no need for this Lord Shishio can't fight any more Arnold, 2010 show him mercy.  
  
Kim: After all of those innocent lives why would they? Why Arnold and Caos give Shishio the mercy he never given anyone else.  
  
  
  
Slade (From behind Yumi): Oh come now Miss possible does seeing Shego and Gantu fell to their deaths drove you mad? Beside I have no intention of Keeping Yumi alive anyway.  
  
(Slade use Shishio's Sword to attack Kim Possible through Yumi's body.)  
  
(Blood Splash)  
  
Ron: K.P!!!  
  
Trunks: Kim!!!  
  
Kimi: Kim-Chan!!!  
  
Hoji: Lady Yumi!!!  
  
Lilo: Miss Yumi, Kim!!!  
  
(As both Kim and Yumi fell to the ground Robin came over)  
  
Kim: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Starfire: He missed Kim's heart Robin what about Miss Yumi?   
  
Robin (Checking Yumi for a pulse): Kim maybe the one who got wounded in the side by Yumi is one who was killed.  
  
Shishio (Pushes Robin away): Get away from her!!  
  
  
  
(Lilo walked up and slaps Shishio in the face)  
  
Lilo: This is all your fault! If you hadn't used Miss Yumi's feelings she would have gotten herself killed by Slade.  
  
(Shishio gets up and smacks Lilo onto the ground)  
  
Trunks: Shishio what did you do that for? You're the one who betrayed Yumi to her death  
  
Shishio: Betray her you say? Don't talk like you Z-Teens have the right to judge us. This woman Lilo sees before her understands me more then anyone else and I understand her more then anyone else.  
  
Lilo: You mean she loves you?  
  
Yumi (In a dying voice): Yes I'm so happy that I was helpful in this battle against the Spirit Detective Arnold.  
  
  
  
(Yumi pass away)  
  
Ron: Dude.  
  
Hoji: Lady Yumi Komagata Your death shall not be in vein.  
  
Kim (Trying to get up): How could someone be happy getting killed by someone's rival if she was still alive there could still be another way.  
  
Caos: Don't get up you are badly hurt.  
  
Shishio: I worry about yourself when you're in battle Kim Possible. Because ones I go after Slade I shall take you and your friends out before this Fortress blows up.  
  
Robin (Looking at his Watch): That's right we only have 50 Minutes left.  
  
  
  
Caos: Shishio I can see that losing Yumi have caused you great pain allow me to end you suffering.  
  
(Caos struck two fingers into the side of Shishio's forehead.)  
  
Robin: If he kills Slade he going to come after all of us.  
  
(As Shishio walked forward red sparks few out of his body)  
  
Shishio: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! What did you do to me?  
  
  
  
Caos: it's the Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken   
  
(Shishio Skeleton rips itself out through body)  
  
Shishio: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Lilo: Oh my god.  
  
Ron: Whoa Kenshiro Fist of the North Star.   
  
Hoji (Fallen to his knees): No why this wasn't supposed to happen!!!  
  
Sheen: Hey guys the Fortress is going go up in smoke.  
  
  
  
Trunks: Hoji we have to get you out of here.  
  
Hoji: No leave me be! I'll not leave Lord Shishio's side!!  
  
Nick: The guy is dead!  
  
Cindy: Let's just leave him Nick.  
  
(Dexter: Everyone hope onboard!)  
  
Goten: Dexter you got the Z-carrier!  
  
Trixie: Wait where's Timmy?  
  
Goten: Trixie you go ahead I'll look for Timmy.  
  
Goku: Goten just be careful and come back.  
  
Goten: Okay!  
  
To Be Continue 


	21. Chapter 21: The Final Battle part 3: Con...

The Experiment 2010 Saga  
  
During the final fight with Shishio Slade use Shishio's Sword to attack Kim Possible through Yumi's body. Kim was wounded at her side while Yumi was given the fatal blow. When 2010 use the Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken to cause Shishio's Skeleton rips itself out through body now Goten went off to look for Timmy who is missing from the battle.  
  
Chapter 21: The Final Battle part 3: Confrontation and Conclusion   
  
(As the other waited Goten Search high and low for Timmy)  
  
Goten: Timmy!!!  
  
(Goten turn around and sees Timmy being conformed by a youngman in black)  
  
Goten: You're but they send you to Rockers Island!  
  
Francis: Did your mother really believe that the cops would hold me for long?   
  
Goten: I knew that we would in counter you again Francis.  
  
Francis: I knew that I fine you both now I'll have my revenge on you both.  
  
Gohan: And what would that be?  
  
Goten and Timmy: Gohan?  
  
Gohan: Noone didn't tell you to kidnapped Tammy when she was a baby.  
  
Timmy: That's right you try to use her to get to me. You and both know that the swat team was order to shoot to kill if you try anything.  
  
Francis: Thanks to you two I have this scar on my chest.  
  
Goten: You bought that on yourself. You left Timmy with no choice but you strike you down.  
  
Francis: I heard enough!  
  
(A flash of Light knocks Francis down)  
  
Gohan: Who did that?  
  
Anji: It would seem that Francis is a lost soul.  
  
Timmy: Anji.  
  
Gohan: Why help Timmy and my brother? Aren't you with Shishio side?  
  
Anji: No I'm not now you must 3 must leave I'll make sure that Cobra is not around to commit anymore harm to this world ever again.  
  
Goten: What about Francis?  
  
Anji: I'll make sure that he is sent back to where is escaped from. Now hurry!  
  
Timmy: Thanks Anji!  
  
(As Gohan, Goten and Timmy few off Anji picks up Francis and cause the door way leading outside to be bury under rubble)  
  
Baroness: We're trap!  
  
Cobra Commander: No this can't be! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!  
  
(Outside)  
  
Trunks: There they are!  
  
(The 3 jumps onboard the Z-carrier)  
  
Dexter: Let's be off my friends.  
  
(The Z-Carrier went into hyper mode and few off as the entire fortress exposes from all sides)  
  
(7 loud explosions)   
  
  
  
Lilo: It's over.  
  
Beast Boy: That was something to remember years from now.  
  
Goku: Okay let head back to the Lookout.  
  
(At Kami's lookout)  
  
Jimmy .N: Hey what are we here? Shouldn't go and find the Dragon Balls?  
  
Goku: There won't need too because Chichi, Kraou and the other already found them.  
  
Cindy (Looking at them): Those are the Dragon Balls?  
  
Sheen: Allow me to summon Shenron. (Aloud) ARAISE SHENRON!!!!!  
  
(As sheen called for Shenron the Dragon balls began to glow and a flash of light appeared)  
  
Shenron: Who summon me?  
  
Carl Wheezer: It's was Sheen! He woke you up!  
  
Sheen: Relax Carl he's not going to hurt you. Hey Shenron you make two wish come ture?  
  
Shenron: Yes name your 1st wish?  
  
Sheen: My 1st wish is for those who where killed since the day Experiment 2010 was actived.  
  
Shenron: As you wish!!!  
  
Tammy: Wanda, Cosmo you give wishes how come you can't so that?  
  
  
  
Wanda: Well Tammy we fairies don't have that kind of power to bring back the dead. Only Shenron and his Namekian counter part have that kind of power to bring back those who have been killed.  
  
  
  
Cosmo: Unless it was a natural death then you can't wish that person to life.  
  
Jumba: What about 2010?  
  
Lilo: That's right we still have the 2nd wish.  
  
Shenron: What's your 2nd wish?  
  
Lilo: My wish is for the memory of 2010 aka Caos to be erased from everyone's mind.   
  
Shenron: As you wish! Your wish has been grained until the next summoning!  
  
(As Shenron disappeared the Dragon Balls are re-scatted around the earth)   
  
Starfire: Now you don't have been know as a killer of lives anymore. Where will you go now?  
  
Caos: My other cousin have pick their own path to live on this planet now I'll fine my own path and besides after seeing who you guys did you free me from Slade's Control I'll use my powers to protect those from evil and hate. And maybe something I'll return to this planet.  
  
Starfire: Where will you go?  
  
Caos: Who knows until we meet again my friends?  
  
Goku: Bye!  
  
Starfire: Come back soon Caos.  
  
(Caos went on a Capsule Crop space ship and few off into Space)  
  
Ron: I should take Kim home I think that this become too much for her.  
  
Robin: I understand you two look out for yourselves   
  
Misao: I should be heading back to Kyoto.  
  
Starfire: Okay Misao take care?  
  
Beast boy: That's it?  
  
Cyborg: Yep and I bet that Hercule would be take credit for what happine with Cobra and the Jupon Gatana.  
  
Robin: Yeah that remains me after taking Francis back to rockers Island he went to jail in Hokkaido for 25 years on his wish.  
  
Timmy: On Hokkaido that a long time.  
  
Robin: Chou Sawagejou has been choice by Section #13 for a spy job on some space colony far from this planet. Kamatari Honzo has accepted the government's appointment as an overseas secret agent under the identity of a female student, Henya now using his flying ability to detect Asia from the sky; Saiduchi became a debater of the foreign affairs department, his partner Fuji became a soldier and a land developer in Hokkaido.  
  
Arnold: Wait what about Hoji, Usui, Soujiro and Iwanbo.  
  
Chou: Hoji is no longer among us?  
  
Goku: Hey what brings you here?  
  
Vegeta: You said that Hoji is dead.  
  
Chou: Yep Hoji was torn up on what Slade have done and commit suicide in his jail cell.  
  
Starfire: Oh deer.  
  
Raven: And Usui?  
  
Chou: Last time I heard that guy made a deal with Slade right before the fight Arnold here had with Lord Shishio. So I'll be going now. And by the way they never found Soujiro or Iwanbo there whereabouts are unknown.  
  
(As Chou leaves Cyborg began to speak)  
  
Cyborg: Well even though we have won I still think that Hercule is going to take the credit just like before.  
  
Dende: Wait you can't come up here!  
  
  
  
Fan girl #1: Look!  
  
Fan girls: It's Robin, Beast boy and Cyborg.  
  
(88 Screaming girls ran towards the 3)  
  
Beast boy: I don't think that Hercule took credit this time.  
  
Cyborg: Run!!!  
  
Robin: Let's go!!  
  
(Robin, Beast boy and Cyborg ran out of the look out)  
  
(Ending theme: Ayumi Hamasaki – Trauma)  
  
The end 


End file.
